Toda una historia de amor
by Carmen-Fan-Fiction
Summary: La historia de amor de un Shinigami y una bruja. "Quiero hacer el mundo perfecto contigo." Una bonita historia (Según yo) Contiene unos intentos de lemon.
1. Preparativos y recuerdos

**¡Este es mi primer Fic! Con mucho valor subí esta historia (soy muy tímida).**

**Las palabras en **_cursiva_** serán los pensamientos y marcadas con tildes ('')**

**Intento de lemon. Si no te gusta ese tipo de lectura, no leas el fic o sáltate ese pedazo :3**

**Gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado :3**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece**

* * *

**TODA UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

_CAPITULO 1: Preparativos y recuerdos._

En la mansión Shinigami se escucha y ve a gente apresurada, yendo de salas a otras, entrando y saliendo de la mansión llevando mesas, manteles, flores, decoraciones…todos apurados y procurándose que no haya ni el más mínimo error, pues el anfitrión quería todo simétricamente perfecto.

Pero en uno de los cuartos de la mansión se ve a una peli-rosa, de tez clara como la leche y ojos azules como el cielo viéndose en un espejo de cuerpo completo con un vestido de novia; este era blanco como la espuma, ampón (no tanto) y elegante, era strapless y arriba de forma de corazón y corte princesa, con un bello listón color gris/rosa alrededor de la cintura y con delicadas capaz de tul (**N/A: Me base en un vestido Vera Wang, más específica; el vestido que usa Kate Hudson en la película "Guerra de novias"). **Detrás de ellas se ve a Patty, Liz, Maka, Tsubaki y Marie con rostros con cierto brillo e impactados viendo a la hermosa novia

-Chrona…-con los ojos húmedos-…estas hermosa- dijo Maka contemplando a Chrona

-¡Eres la novia más bonita!- dijo Marie con lagrimas corriendo en sus mejillas, admirando a su hija

-Sin duda, este vestido solo te queda a ti- dijo Liz reconociendo su buen sentido del gusto

-JEJEJE ¡Chrona se va a casaar, se va a casa-ar~!- dijo cantando Patty

-¿Cómo te sientes Chrona? Te vez divina así- dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa Tsubaki

Chrona se veía al espejo con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba en un éxtasis

-Chicas, estoy feliz – dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos- es el día de mi boda…el mejor día…

-No llores mi amor, ven, terminemos con el maquillaje- dijo Marie secándole las lágrimas a Chrona y las de ella también

Chrona asintió y se sentó en una silla frente a un tocador, se recostó un poco para que Liz y Marie le pusieran el maquillaje más liviano y natural.

En otra habitación cerca de Chrona se ve a un guapo y elegante Shinigami con un smoking negro, con tres líneas en los hombros blancas. El smoking le resaltaba su color de piel, su pálido color de piel. Sus ojos dorados y profundos estaban con un brillo inexplicable. Su cabello acomodado con 2 líneas completas y una aún a la mitad.

-Vaya, ¿Quién te viera así de feliz y elegante? –dijo Soul con su sonrisa de lado

-¡ERES TODO UN NOVIO! Aunque claro, no te ves tan increíble como yo cuando fue mi boda, NYAJAJAJA- dijo Black*Star con su ego de siempre

-Rayitas, rayitas, espero que seas el mejor para Chrona- dijo Ragnarok con los brazos cruzados

-¿Cómo te sientes, Kid? ¿Te imaginabas este día?- preguntó Soul poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kid

-B-bien…estoy…completamente feliz…- dijo Kid sonriendo y con un brillo en la cara- Me imaginé este día pero…es más perfecto que en mis sueños…

-¡Con ganas campeón!- dijo B*S con una enorme sonrisa en su cara poniendo también su mano en el otro hombro de Kid

_Mientras tanto a fuera de los cuartos…_

Se ve la mansión Shinigami hecha una obra perfectamente simétrica para una boda.

Stein y Shinigami-sama estaban en los últimos detalles cuando a Stein le llega una llamada

-¿Bueno?...-contesto- ¿QUÉ? ¿Aún no llegan las flores?...Ok, vamos para allá- colgó

-¿Mmm? ¿Quién era?- pregunto Shinigami-sama

-Los ayudantes, no llegan las flores y la boda empieza en unas horas, vamos con Kid para que nos ayude en esto- dijo mientras ambos se dirigían a la habitación del nombrado

-WOZOO~ WOZOO~- saludó Shinigami-sama- Kid, tus líneas están perfectas y resaltan con ese smoking- dijo viendo a su hijo completamente feliz

-Gracias padre- sonrió, por una extraña razón no se enfadó

-Te vez bien, Kid- dijo Stein- más te vale cuidar a mi bebé ¡o te diseccionaré! –dijo mirándolo retador

-No tiene de que preocuparse, Chrona es primero que mi propia vida- dijo tranquilo y con su brillo inexplicable, haciendo que Stein se tranquilizara

-Kid-kun, a partir de hoy tendrás la responsabilidad de Marido, tiempo después la de Shinigami y padre – lo ultimo hizo que Kid se sonrojara- Estoy orgulloso por tu elección de pareja y sus decisiones, eres todo un hombre, estoy orgulloso- dijo Shinigami-sama apoyando y dando ánimos de más a su hijo

-Gracias honorable padre, haré que estés más orgulloso

-Vaya, vaya, vámonos ya, hay asuntos que atender- dijo Stein

Así, Shinigami-sama, Stein, B*S, Ragnarok, Soul y el novio se dirigieron a la iglesia para tener las cosas perfectas.

_Cuarto de Chrona _

-¡Terminamos!, estas bellísima- dijo Maka viendo feliz a su amiga- Eres toda una novia perfecta

-Gracias Maka-chan- dijo con una sonrisa

-Nee~ nee~ ¿Recuerdas cuando conociste a Kid?- preguntó Patty

Chrona soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza- Lo recuerdo perfectamente…el me ayudo a encontrar la biblioteca del Shibusen…

_~FLASH BACK~_

-Etto… ¿Dónde estará?...-decía una peli-rosa con cara de angustia buscando la biblioteca del Shibusen

Sale Ragnarok de su espalda (Aún no se lo retiraban, claro está)

-¡SI SERAS IDIOTA! ¡Nos hemos perdido, GRACIAS PLANA (en ese entonces)!- regaña Ragnarok a Chrona

-No me grites, no se lidiar con esto…-dijo Chrona con su típica pose del brazo

-¡Más te vale que me recompenses con comida!- amenazó Ragnarok y se metió en su espalda

Chrona soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando viendo hacia el piso, cuando su cabeza rosada chocó con algo, levantó la cabeza y se sonrojo al tener tan de cerca a un joven blanco con cabello negro y mirada dorada

Se alejo torpemente de él, sonrojada- ¡P-p-perdón!...n-no te vi-i, p-perdón- dijo tartamudeando y sonrojada, viendo al piso

-No hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto caballeroso

-S-s-s-si, e-estoy bien...gra-gracias…etto...- lo miro confundida, no sabía su nombre

-Death the Kid, por favor dime Kid- dijo caballeroso

-¿Hi-hijo de Shinigami-sama?- dijo sorprendida- Shinigami-kun, ¡P-p-peerdón por cho-chocar con u-u-us-s-sted!- dijo tartamudeando y roja _'vaya que metí la pata… ¡Chocar con el hijo del director! Que penaaa…' _pensó

-Ya te dije que no hay problema- dijo sonriéndole haciendo que Chrona se sonroja MÁS- y si…soy el hijo del director…por favor no me des otro trato por eso y te repito, dime Kid

-Shi…Kid-kun, gra-gracias por no molestarse…etto- miro el piso y jugó con sus dedos- ¿me…me podría decir do-donde se encuentra la bi-biblioteca?- dijo apenada

Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- Claro, sígueme- dijo ofreciendo su mano

Ella con timidez y la mano temblorosa acepto su mano y caminaron juntos hacia la biblioteca

'_Shiniga…Kid-kun, eres tan amable y…guapo... ¿EEHHH? ¡NO, NO, NO! El es un shinigami y yo…bruja ¡no debo pensar así! Aunque…su mano tan cálida…puedo jurar que sus ojos brillaron y nunca había visto tal cosa…'_

_~FIN FLASH BACK~_

-OWWW~, ¡Que bonito!- dijo Maka- JAJA ¿recuerdas cuando te dijo que nunca te dejaría sola? JAJAJA nunca olvidare el Maka-CHOP que le di por verlo tan cerca de ti ¬¬

-Jajaja si, al principio fue triste, pensé que no era correspondida pero... vaya que me lleve una sorpresa

_~FLASH BACK~_

Se ve a un shinigami corriendo en los pasillos, buscando con desesperación a una cabellera rosada

-¡CHRONA!- gritaba desesperadamente, buscándola- ¡CHRONA!...pe-perdón- se detuvo de golpe por el cansancio y por unas lágrimas traicioneras que recorrían sus mejillas, su cabeza mirando el piso y sus manos sobre sus rodillas- perdón- volvió a repetir cuando escucho a lo lejos unos sollozos. Miró hacia enfrente, escuchando con claridad donde provenían esas lágrimas. Abrió de golpe un pequeño cuarto de intendencia de la escuela y ahí la vio…sentada, escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas y sus manos alrededor de ellas –Aquí estas- dijo haciendo un movimiento rápido abrazándola

-K-kid- dijo con la voz cortada y con la cara sonrojada- perdón…- dijo de repente, haciendo que el shinigami se quedara sorprendido- n-no sabía que Kim y tu…perdón…-dijo apretando su pecho con su mano, le dolía…su corazón estaba roto pues ver a el chico de sus sonrojos y sonrisas bobas con una chica que no es ella, era para sentirse mal, no era correspondida…

_~FLASH BACK 2 DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK 1(?) _

CHRONA POV.

Caminaba por los pasillos del Shibusen buscando a Kid para darle una carta de amor, donde me delataba diciendo que él era la causa de mis sonrojos, de mis sueños felices y de mi gran felicidad al verlo en la clase.

De repente escuche algo sobre la simetría…'_ahí está' _pensé y de inmediato sonreí, abrí de par en par la puerta…

-¡Te encontré Kid! Yo…-me quede impactada…ahí estaba el…ahí estaba ella…estaba Kim a unos centímetros de la boca de Kid…Kid volteó y se alejo de Kim… _'No soy correspondida' _dije a mis adentros, agaché la cara ocultando mis ojos a punto de llorar- interrumpí…l-lo siento…- salí corriendo, quería morir, que la tierra me tragara, desaparecer, corrí sin saber a dónde ir…escuche que gritó mi nombre "¡CHRONA!" lo ignore aunque escuche otros pasos correr.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para ocultarme…no quería que él me viera llorar…no quería que se enterara de mis sentimientos…no quería ser lastimada… Me oculte en un cuarto, creo que es de mantenimiento, vi unas escobas y anaqueles…solo me senté y me abrace de mis rodillas, ocultando mi cara…quería estar sola, _'No, quieres estar con Kid'_ dijo mi molesta mente…tenía razón pero... es obvio que no se podrá, nunca creí que Kid y Kim…llore, sin parar. "¡CHRONA!, ¡CHRONA!" escuchaba a lo lejos, _'Que no me encuentre…'_ me dije.

FIN CHRONA POV.

KID POV.

Estaba en el salón de clases, terminando de pasar mis apuntes para dirigirme a mi modesta mansión.

'_¿Por qué no busco a Chrona para salir a comer?'_ pensaba…_'No…no creo que ella acepte, además ¿no sería una cita? Pfff…no seré correspondido, seguramente está enamorada de Harvard o Hero…' _me decía a mí mismo, está claro que Chrona no puede estar enamorada de algo tan asimétrico como yo. Ella es hermosa, sus ojos azules color cielo y piel blanca…me enloquece pero…lo que más me fascina de ella es su timidez, me dan ganas de ser yo el dichoso que se la quite, que le haga sacar esa timidez y ver su lado salvaje…_'¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSO!? Así no se debe de pensar de una dama…mucho menos de alguien tan inocente…'_ Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Kid- kun?- escuche en mi espalda, voltee y veo a Kim

-Kim, ¿necesitas algo? –dije serio y sin mostrar importancia

-Yo Kid…se que amas la simetría y quería que arreglaras perfectamente mi corbata- señalo su corbata que estaba mal hecha

-¿EEEEH? ¿Con tu edad y no sabes hacerlo? – la mire molesto y me puse como loco al ver lo mal hecha que estaba- ¡ESTO ES UN INSULTO!- dije mientras le acomodaba rápido la corbata – Listo, perfecto y simétrico – sonríe por mi cuando de repente siento que me jala de mi corbata y me acerca hacia ella

-Kid, debes de ser solo mío- susurra, estuve a punto de empujarla (educadamente) cuando escuche a Chrona

-¡Te encontré Kid! Yo…- se detuvo y nos miro sorprendida y con cierta tristeza, me alejé de Kim _'Que persona más loca' _dije a mis adentros, estuve a punto de decirle algo cuando…

-Interrumpí…l-lo siento…- dijo mirando el piso, cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco asimétrico pero perfecto para mí y pude notar cierto sollozo en su voz cuando de repente se va corriendo

-¡CHRONA!- grité y me iba a echar a correr pero Kim me tenía agarrado del brazo

-Tú te quedas conmigo, ¿a caso te importa más esa plana?- Ahora si me moleste

-Ten más respeto a la mujer que amo- le amenacé, no medí mis palabras, acababa de decir lo que sentía por Chrona pero no me importó…solo quería ir tras ella. De un brusco tirón me aleje de ella y me fui corriendo tras Chrona…

FIN KID POV.

_~FIN FLASH BACK 2~_

-Chrona, si piensas que Kim y yo tenemos algo o que a mí me gusta…déjame informarte que estas en lo incorrecto - dijo Kid, haciendo que Chrona se sonrojara y se calmara – ella y yo no somos nada, esa molesta chica se me encimo, pensaba apartarla justo cuando llegaste…disculpa…no entiendo el motivo de por qué estés llorando pero sé que es mi culpa, perdóname- dijo Kid aun abrazándola y pegándola a el

-Kid…p-perdóname tu a mi…pensé mal…disculpa- dijo mientras se alejaba de el, limpiándose las lágrimas y sintiéndose aliviada…'_aún tengo una oportunidad pero…no soy capaz de darle la carta, MUCHO MENOS con lo que acaba de pasar, yo…yo…no soy capaz' _

-No me gusta verte llorar- dijo mirándola dándole una sonrisa de ayuda – Chrona yo…yo estoy…-decía pausadamente Kid _'No soy capaz de decírselo… ¡QUE COBARDE KID! Eso no me hace un shinigami, menos un caballero…pero las palabras no salen…lo siento, no soy capaz' _se dijo a si mismo…- ¡CHRONA YO QUIERO CUIDARTE SIEMPRE! –dijo haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran

-Etto… ¿Kid-ku…-fue interrumpida por los dedos del Shinigami

-Chrona, déjame ser el que esté contigo…siempre, como un perro, déjame ser el que te ayude y consuela, la persona en la que puedas confiar sin dudar, el que promete dar todo por ti, el que te cuide siempre- dijo sonrojado y agarrando ambos hombros de Chrona

-Kid…yo…-de nuevo fue interrumpida pero esta vez fue por alguien inesperado

-¡CHRONA!- gritó Maka abriendo de golpe la puerta de mantenimiento y se quedo pasmada al ver tan cerca Kid de Chrona- ¡KID!- gritó esta vez con rabia- ¡Aléjate de Chrona! ¡Pervertido! Maka…- dijo mirándolo con furia mientras este intentaba calmarla- ¡CHOP!

Se escuchó un grito de dolor y se ve a un shinigami en el suelo, noqueado totalmente con una peli-rosa ayudándolo y preocupándose por él.

Desde ese día, ninguno de los dos se iban a separar, aunque era bastante obvio sus sentimientos, aun no tenían el valor para decirlo.

_~FIN FLASH BACK~_

-Wow, que estúpido Kid por no decírtelo en ese momento- dijo Liz

Todas asintieron con la cabeza

-Nee~ Maka-chan, ¿Cómo llegaste con ellos?

-Ahhh...jaja, eso- se rasco la cabeza(sin arruinar el peinado)- Bueno, estaba entregando los libros que me había llevado de la librería y al salir, logré ver a Chrona correr y llorando, me preocupe mucho y caminé a paso rápido, después vi a Kid también y gritaba su nombre, ahí realmente me enojé y fui tras ella- confesó la oji-jade

-Si, aunque le pegaste muy fuerte ese día- dijo Chrona

-Pero bueno, pero fue un gran paso-sonrió Tsubaki y soltó una risita- ¿Recuerdas como te pidió ser su novia?- dijo Tsubaki

-Ese fue el paso decisivo que hace que en este momento estemos aquí, que estés vestida de novia- dijo Marie con una sonrisa mientras todas asintieron con la cabeza y recordaron el día…

_~FLASH BACK~_

CHRONA POV.

**Jardines del Shibusen**

'_Ya son 3 meses desde que Kid juró estar a mi lado a toda costa pero yo no quiero que solo sea eso…yo… LO AMO y no solo quiero ser su amiga la cual proteja, ¡NOO! Yo quiero estar con él como pareja._

_Tsubaki y B*S ya son pareja, me alegra tanto por ellos. Tsubaki es la única capaz de entender al 100% el alma de B*S. Son hechos el uno para el otro, TOTALMENTE._

_Soul y Maka…Maka está enamorada de Soul y por lo que me dice Kid (Tenemos confianza máxima) Soul está enamorado de Maka… ¡QUE TONTOS!...bueno, ni hablar que yo…Pfff estoy peor… bueno, que más da…el solo me ve como la chica indefensa, tímida y tonta que no se puede cuidar, por eso el está conmigo, solo para cuidarme…no por algo más_…'

-¡CHRONA!- escuché un grito que me sacó de mis pensamientos, era Kid, inconfundible voz

-¿Qué pasa Kid?- le pregunte volteándome y sonriéndole, vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ¿Por qué?

-Oye…ya sabes, es fin de semana y…-se detuvo y se puso nervioso-…que-quería preguntarse s-si tu y y yo, bu-bueno, claro s-si tu quieres- empezó a balbucear y notarse rojo cuando de repente lo dijo o más bien gritó- ¿¡Si, quieres tener una cita conmigo!?- estaba totalmente rojo, me imagino que yo igual, la cara me ardía…

-Yo-o, Ki-kid-kun…etto- me puse roja - ¡Si! Acepto la ci-cita contigo- me volví valiente

-Gra-gracias Chrona, iré por ti a las 8 – dijo sonrojado y nervioso

-Con mu-mucho gusto, Kid-kun- le sonreí más calmada- etto…tengo que ir a la casa de Maka, nos vemos a l-las 8, Kid-kun –dijo y para despedirme le besé la mejilla, me sonrojé y el también, me di la vuelta y caminé a paso rápido para la casa de Maka.

**En la casa de Maka**

Suena el timbre del departamento del albino y rubia-ceniza

-Yo voy- dijo Maka parándose del sillón

-¡Chrona! Llegaste- dijo alegre e invitándome a pasar

-No sabrás lo que acaba de pasar, Maka- le dije nerviosa y aún roja

-¿Qué paso? ¡Cuéntame!- dijo sonriendo y con ansias

-Etto…Kid-kun me…me…-me puse nerviosa

-No te hizo nada indecente, ¿verdad?- dijo sosteniendo un libro

-N-no, nada de eso, me pi-pidió una ci-cita- dije roja y emocionada

-Vaya, ¿Al fin se quitó la pena?- dijo Soul saliendo de su habitación

-¿Tu lo sabías?- interrogó Maka al albino

-Algo así, sabíamos que lo haría pero no cuando- dijo secamente el ojos carmín

-Maka-chan…no se lidiar con la ropa para una ci-cita- dije apenada

-Para eso estoy- sonrió y miró el reloj- las 5…mmm, vámonos a la plaza, llamaré a todas- dijo marcando desde su celular

'_No se lidiar con citas…'_

**En la plaza**

-¡Chicaaaaaas!- gritó Liz al vernos a Maka y a mí

-Hola chicas- saludó Maka con la mano

-Nee~nee~ Chrona-chan, ¿de verdad tendrás una cita con Kid?- preguntó Patty

-S-si, a las 8 irá por mi- dije nerviosa

-Me alegra mucho por ti, Chrona-chan- dijo Tsubaki sonriendo, como siempre calmada

-Gra-gracias Tsubaki-chan- le sonreí- o-oigan chicas, ¿me ayudan a buscar ropa?- pregunté penosa

-¡Si!- asintieron todas

Entramos a la plaza y todas estaban buscándome ropa, me dieron más de 10 conjuntos pero al final me gustó uno…

La cita era formal, así que quise un vestido negro cuello cuadrado con mangas, arriba de la rodilla, las mangas era de una tela transparente. El vestido era muy sencillo, pero resaltaba mucho mi color, admito que se veían mejor mis caderas y busto y era simétrico. El vestido lo acompañé con unos tacones negros.

Terminando las compras, Maka me llevó a mi casa…ya eran las 7:20

Me metí a bañar y me arregle el cabello, poniéndome en un solo lado un pasador con perlas. _'Seguramente el pensará que es asimétrico…no importa, así me siento cómoda'_. Me puse el vestido y zapatillas, miré el reloj…_ '7:58…ya casi' _dije mientras calmaba mis nervios…7:59… _'¡8:00!'_ justamente escuché tocar la puerta y la abrí…ahí estaba el…vestido elegante con un saco negro, una camisa blanca con delgadas líneas negras, corbata de moño y pantalones negros…se veía tan guapo que me desmayaría, estaba roja

-Buenas noches, Chrona…te ves tan linda- dijo amablemente, haciendo que me sonrojara- ¿Lista para irnos?- dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, las palabras no me salían _'¡Que pena y que nervios!'_

Llegamos a un restaurante, muy elegante y prestigioso, en el camino se me quitó la pena y hablábamos de varias cosas, de cómo nos fue en el día y me alagaba con tantas cosas bonitas

Nos sentamos en una mesa ya reservada que estaba en una terraza techada, con vista a Todo Death City, hasta se podía ver el desierto…_'Hermoso….'_

-Me gusta estar aquí, ¿Te agrada este lugar? ¿Estas cómoda?- preguntó caballeroso

-Si Kid, este lugar esta hermoso, su vista…-le dije mirando el cielo nocturno, voltee y lo miré- ¿Por qué me has invitado? – le pregunté, tenía mucha curiosidad

Sonrió de lado y me miró con esos hermosos ojos dorados – eso te lo responderé después, mientras hay que comer- agarro el menú y lo abrió

De igual manera, agarre el menú y leí lo que había… ¡Todo se veía delicioso!

La cena estuvo fantástica, realmente todo era como un cuento de hadas…

FIN CHRONA POV.

KID POV.

Al terminar la cena estaba muy nervioso, en unos minutos me declararé pero tenía que estar calmado…

-Respecto a tu pregunta…tengo algo que decirte pero ¿Te parece una vuelta al parque?- le pregunté, ya tenía el escenario perfecto, solo faltaba su aceptación

-S-si- me respondió sonriente…amo su sonrisa…la amo. Me levante de mi lugar y le extendí mi mano _'Caballeroso hasta el final, así es un shinigami, así es un caballero'_

Nos subimos al coche directo al parque, nos reíamos, nos contábamos historias, aunque estuviera nervioso no me sentía incomodo, las risas y pláticas con ella siempre son interesantes y emocionantes. Estar con ella es perfecto.

Llegamos al parque, pero me estacioné en un punto clave, pues me baje y le abrí la puerta, para que en frente de ella este un camino con velas que los dos recorrimos juntos, teníamos que llegar a un enorme roble pero antes me detuve…

-Chrona, hemos tenido una hermosa amistad, eres una persona increíblemente bella e inteligente. Amo tu timidez y tu sonrisa sincera. Amo tu cabello asimétrico, amo tu fina figura y rostro. Eres completamente simétrica – _'Por dios, siento que moriré de los nervios, siento mi cara arder y ella está sorprendida y sonrojada, es buena señal'_- Sé que te dije que te cuidaré para siempre y así será, para siempre Chrona, solo que quiero que algo cambie. No quiero seguir siendo el amigo que te cuidará siempre…Chrona yo te quiero preguntar si tu…-le tome de la mano y dimos unos paso hacia delante y mi otra mano la extendí dirección a un letreo colgado del roble que decía "¿Quieres ser mi novia?" en legras cursivas de neón blanco**(N/A: no se si se imaginen que tipo de letrero pero son los famosos anuncios de neón, espero lo imaginen:3)**…ella vio el letrero, sonrió y se llevo las manos a su boca en forma de expresión

'_Bien, ahora mi turno' _me incliné a lado de ella, un pie en el suelo y otro flexionado **(N/A: La típica pose para pedir matrimonio)**, saqué de mi bolsillo una cajita, mientras ella contemplaba mi sorpresa yo la contemplaba a ella…se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna…el vestido negro que le entallaba tan bien, su hermoso color de piel, el broche es su cabello…estaba perfecta, es perfecta.

Aclare mi voz y ella volteo, me vio con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿Quieres hacer la simetría perfecta conmigo?- pregunté y abrí la cajita en mis manos, mostrando una bella gargantilla de oro blanco con un dije de el símbolo de mi familia

-¡Si, Kid! Quiero ser tu novia, quiero hace simetría contigo- me dijo totalmente feliz y con lágrimas en sus mejillas

Me levante y le seque las lágrimas, le coloqué la gargantilla y le di un tierno beso que a paso de segundos, se convirtió en un beso fuerte y apasionado. Nos separamos a falta de aire _'¿Por qué tenemos que respirar? Quisiera darle un beso que dure toda la vida'_

FIN KID POV.

_~FIN FLASH BACK~_

-¡QUE ROMANTICO!- dijeron todas al unísono

-Si, lo fue, fue hermoso la verdad, Kid es una persona amorosa y perfecta- dijo con brillos en los ojos

-Vaya que si lo amas- dijo Tsubaki

-Oye Chrona…metiéndonos un poco en su intimidad… ¿Cómo fue su primera vez?- pregunto Liz con una sonrisa picara haciendo a Chrona sonrojar

-¡No quiero oír eso!- dijo Marie mientras se tapaba los oídos

-Etto…les contaré pero- mira a Maka- después de esto no quieras matar a Kid

-Me contendré- respondió Maka

-Ok…-soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía colorada- fue de la manera más sexy y educada- soltó una risita- nunca olvidaré ese día, fue perfecto…

_~FLASH BACK~_

Kid y Chrona llevaban 11 meses de una bella relación de pareja. Todo era perfecto, se conocían de memoria, lo único que no se conocían eran sus cuerpos.

Tsubaki y B*S ya llevaban 1 año 2 meses de pareja y al parecer, B*S ya estaba decidido en pedirle su mano

Maka y Soul ya eran novios ¡AL FIN! La pareja se animó al ver como Kid y Chrona eran novios, así que decidieron sacar sus sentimientos de igual manera, llevaban 9 meses de novios.

Ragnarok al fin fue retirado de Chrona gracias a Stein, poco tiempo después este y Marie adoptaron a ambos y se casaron. Ragnarok era de tez clara como Chrona, cabello negro y ojos grises, con dos tatuajes en sus hombros en forma de 'X'

Liz y Patty habían tenido varios novios, nada serio pero un día gracias a una fiesta Liz se fijo en Ragnarok, haciendo que ambos se enamoraran mutuamente, solo que aun no lo dicen. El alto ego de Ragnarok hace que no lo diga.

Ha pasado el tiempo y nuestros técnicos y armas han cambiado demasiado.

Maka se dejo el cabello suelto, sus atractivos crecieron. Soul era más alto y fornido, era más maduro y más inteligente. Tsubaki no cambio en mucho, aunque sus caderas crecieron más y se dejo de amarrar el cabello. B*S seguía siendo un idiota aunque maduro un tanto al estar con Tsubaki, realmente cambiaba con ella, ahora estaba un poco más alto que su novia. Liz seguía igual y Patty creció de estatura, su cuerpo no cambio al igual que su mente. Kid se volvió mucho más alto y su cabello creció, ya tenía una línea de sanzu, su cuerpo se tonifico más. Chrona se quedo en su estatura y sus caderas se ancharon más, su busto creció como Medusa y su tartamudeo desapareció casi por completo, seguía siendo tímida pero no insegura, cambio su manera de vestir y actuar.

Ese día había una fiesta de compromiso de Tsubaki y B*S, al terminar la celebración, cada pareja se fue a su hogar. Pero Kid tenía una sorpresa su novia.

Al llegar a la mansión y Chrona se topo con un camino de pétalos **(N/A: pequeño trauma con los caminos TnT)**, Kid levantó su rostro, miro sus ojos y estrecharon sus labios en un apasionante beso, se separaron y este la tomo del brazo, llevándola donde el camino dirigía. Llegaron a una habitación y el camino terminaba alrededor de la cama.

Kid recostó en la cama a su amada, besándola delicadamente hasta que se separo de sus labios para hacer un camino de besos en su cuello, recibió a cambio un leve gemido

-Ki-Kid- dijo Chrona sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados

-Chrona, te amo- le susurro en el oído para luego lamerlo

-Aahh…yo tam-tambien Kid…-dijo aceptando los besos y caricias que su amado le daba

Este siguió besando su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían sus caderas y subía su falda**(N/A: Ella tenía una falda lisa blanca con una blusa azul y el traía jeans y una camisa azul cielo)**. Ella por su parte despeinaba a Kid e intentaba desabrochar su camisa. Kid subió una de sus manos, hacia los pechos de Chrona, recibiendo un sonoro gemido. Sin pudor alguno masajeaba los pechos de su novia, este se dio de sus buenos atributos, llevando ambas manos a sus pechos.

-Simétricos- sonrió de manera lujuriosa y ella solo gemía y se sonrojaba.

Ella en un audaz movimiento le logró quitar su camisa, haciendo ver el bien formado pecho de su novio. Paso sus delgados dedos en su abdomen, memorizándose cada centímetro de piel mientras el gruñía y se empezaba a descontrolar, su querido "amigo" estaba despertando. Sin su permiso le quito la blusa, haciéndole mostrar su inocente lencería blanca y sus simétricos pechos. Ella sonrojada por la mirada del shinigami, se la comía con sus ojos y se relamía sus labios. Beso en medio de sus medianos pechos y con una mano le logró zafar su sostén. Ella intentó cubrirse sus pechos pero Kid fue rápido y con una mano la agarro de las muñecas, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el pezón erecto de la peli-rosa, se quedo observando cómo su novia se retorcía debajo de el, veía como gemía y como sus mejillas estaban plenamente rojas, después sentirse algo satisfecho por verla así, dirigió sus labios a sus pechos para besarlos y morder delicadamente sus pezones.

-¡Aaah~! Kid…-gimió su nombre, haciendo que el mencionado se estremeciera y se decidiera quitar sus molestos pantalones ajustados. Quitándose estos junto con sus bóxers, dejo ver la gran erección que tenía, haciendo que Chrona se estremeciera, llevando sus manos a su miembro recibiendo un gruñido de Kid. Chrona excitada empezó a subir y bajar su mano del miembro de su novio.

-Chrona…AAAAH~ la-lámelo- dijo mirándola con pasión. Ella no se resistió y asintió con la cabeza, posando su lengua en la virilidad de Kid, lamiendo suavemente para luego meter este en su boca, succionando cada vez más fuerte y salvaje. Kid puso sus manos en la cabeza de la peli-rosa apretándola un poco, soltando fuertes gruñidos -Chro-Chrona…me vendré en tu boca-ah~- Este dejo caer una sustancia blanca, caliente y salada en la boca y pecho de su amada. Kid se volvió a colocar encima de Chrona, metiendo sus dedos en su intimidad.

-¡AAAH~! Kid, ahí…ahí no- decía excitada y apenada al sentir las frías manos del Shinigami entrando a su intimidad

-Estas mojada- le dijo juguetonamente ella se limito a cerrar los ojos y soltar gemidos sin parar

-Kid…no…no puedo ma~ahss…-dijo haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kid besaba su cuello

El se acerco a su oreja, aun manteniendo su mano en su intimidad y la otra en sus pechos- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo ronco por la excitación, sabía lo que quería y quería hacerla suya de inmediato pero aun así quería que ella le dijera eso

-Quiero…quiero ser aaaah~ ¡tu ya, Kid!- gritó y gimió y el sin más, le quito la falda y sus bragas, le abrió las piernas y puso se miembro a la entrada de su intimidad

-No te dolerá…mucho- dijo para al final besar su cuello y penetrarla de una sola embestida, haciendo que el cuarto entero resonara con un gemido de dolor y pasión. El se abrazo de ella, pegándola a su pecho, sin moverse para hacer pasar el dolor. Ella dio la señal al mover sus caderas. Sonrió de lado y empezó a con las embestidas delicadas pero su caballerosidad no podía seguir. El estar metido en esas paredes tan apretadas y húmedas lo hacían sacar de sus cabales, haciendo que las embestidas se mostraran fuertes y rápidas.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡KID! ¡KID! ¡OOOH~! ¡ASÍ!- gemía Chrona que movía sus caderas, haciendo una danza con sus cuerpos desnudos. El la tomo de las caderas para que sintiera más placer, ella solo se retorcía debajo de el, siendo toda suya, a su total disposición. Que gimiera su nombre de esa manera lo hacía sentir el rey, su Dios, su amo y señor, toda de él.

El final se acercaba, los gemidos estaban fuertes pero se empezaban a escuchar cansados. Kid puso todo su esfuerzo para darle un placentero final a su novia.

-Te amo- le susurro Chrona a Kid en el momento justo en que llegaron al glorioso orgasmo. Un camino eléctrico se hizo en sus espaldas, haciéndolos llegar al cielo.

Al terminar, se recostó alado de Chrona, pegando su cabeza rosada a su fornido pecho.

-También te amo- le dijo en un tono suave, besando la frente de su novia, se alejó un poco y se estiró- Voy por agua, ¿quieres?- preguntó poniéndose en la orilla de la cama, ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Ok, no te duermas, aún faltan 7 veces, no te dejaré con un número asimétrico- dijo sonriendo pícaro, dejando a Chrona sin habla y sonrojada.

Así fue toda la noche. Retumbaba en cada esquina de la habitación el nombre de ambos. Esa noche, una pareja se entrego al amor, dieron sus deseos y cuerpos. Perfectamente perfecto.

_~FIN FASH BACK~_

-Wow- dijeron todas al unísono, sorprendidas y algo sonrojadas, aunque Chrona obviamente parecía tomate

-¡Mataré a Kid!- amenazo Maka

-N-no creo que sea necesario Maka-chan, después de todo, ya se van a casar, ¿no?- La tranquilizó Tsubaki, mientras Chrona con la mirada le daba las gracias

-JEJEJE, así que lo hicieron bonito, ¿Verdad Chrona-chan?- pregunto Patty con algo de inocencia

-S-si, así es- contesto Chrona sonrojada

-Bu-bueno bueno, pasando a temas más familiares- dijo Marie sonrojada- ¿Cómo pidió tu mano?

-¿Cómo fue?- dijo la novia mirando el techo, recordando- Fue una manera hermosa y perfecta…

_~FLASH BACK~_

El día empezó en una mañana de verano. El sol riéndose como siempre daba sus rayos en un balcón con la ventana abierta, haciendo que los rayos se volvieran molestos en la cara de un joven blanco con cabello negro y con 3 líneas; 2 completas y una a la mitad. Se despertó por los molestos rayitos en sus pupilas, abriendo sus ojos y dejando ver un color dorado. Con su mano, busca otro cuerpo a lado suyo, despierta de golpe a no sentir nada

-¿Chrona?-mira por todos lados de la habitación- ¿CHRONA?- grita mientras se baja de la cama, colocándose solo unos pantalones. Abre la puerta de golpe y va a la sala a buscarla -¿Chrona?- pregunta su nombre en todo lugar hasta que escucha algo en el jardín trasero…_ 'ahí estas'_ se dijo así mismo, caminando hacia el jardín y ahí la ve…una joven con el cabello rosa hasta los omoplatos, con una delgada cintura y anchas caderas, su piel blanca cubierta por un delgado camisón azul cielo, como el color de sus ojos. Ahí estaba la novia del shinigami, parada con una taza de café, haciendo que el viento soplara sus rosados cabellos.

El oji-ambar se acerco abrazándola de la cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla –Buenos días, amor- dijo susurrando en su oreja

Ella se volteó para tener a el hombre que más ama enfrente, depositarle un beso y sonreírle –Buenos días, amor

-Te despertaste temprano, sabes que mi mayor miedo es no encontrarte en una mañana- dijo algo molesto

-Lo sé y lo siento, solo quería ver la mañana con una buena taza de café- dijo sonriéndole- ven, vamos a desayunar, hoy es nuestro aniversario ¿Recuerdas?- dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla, mientras lo tomaba del brazo para llevarlo a la sala y darle de desayunar

La feliz pareja con ya 4 años de noviazgo iban a festejar hoy el 5to año. En ese tiempo Tsubaki y B*S se habían casado y tenían un hijo de 3 años llamado Blue*Star al igual que Maka y Soul, también con un hijo de 2 años y medio llamado Kaoru. Los únicos sin casarse y sin hijos eran ellos, aunque pronto cambiaria eso.

Después de desayunar y bañarse juntos (¬u¬) Se cambiaron listos para salir todo el día y disfrutarlo.

-Mi amor, ve por las llaves de la motocicleta - dijo Chrona, poniéndose una chamarra negra de piel, mientras agarraba de un perchero una igual solo que más grande, obvio era de Kid

-Voy, voy- dijo arreglándose el cabello mientras caminaba hacia las llaves, cuando suena su celular- ¿Bueno?- pregunto serio- Ahhh, si, ese habla…Ok…si, pero que sean rosas…8, número simétrico, ok, ok, gracias- finalizo colgando

-¿Quién era?- pregunto acercándose a el

-Soul, para ver a qué hora nos vemos mañana- dijo sin importancia

-¿Desde cuándo haces planes un día antes?- dijo riendo, conocía a su novio – venga, vámonos ya- le dio su chamarra, se la puso y emprendieron el camino.

Su hermoso aniversario sería festejado en Los Angeles, California, Estados unidos. Emprendieron el camino…

Ya en su destino en Hollywood, después de disfrutar el Teatro Kodak. Después a Beverly Hills, donde disfrutaron del alto glamour, ahí comieron y después siguieron recorriendo las bellas tiendas de prestigio que hay. Ya las 7 llegaron a su último destino; Downtown donde tendrían una hermosa e inolvidable cena…

-Hemos recorrido miles de lugares y aún no me agoto- le confesó la hermosa peli-rosa a su novio, esperando su reservación

-Lo sé, lo sé- la miro sonriendo y tomando sus manos- ¿Sabes que te amo?

Chrona con un leve sonrojo le sonrió- Lo sé, tanto como yo a ti- le dijo depositando un beso en sus labios

-Señores Death, síganme- les indicó una señorita, llevándonos a una sala exclusiva, se veía mucho más lujosa y elegante, se encontraban pocas personas y en su mesa estaba en frente de un balcón, donde estaría esperando un violinista y unas hermosas rosas rosas.

-¡Oh Kid!- expreso Chrona con sus manos en su pecho, sonrojada y alagada

-¿Te gusta?, siéntate por favor- la acomodo su asiento y el tomó su lugar y el violinista empezó a tocar

-Es hermoso…la vista- volteo y vio la hermosa ciudad de noche- la música, las rosas; son hermosas – dijo agarrando un ramo de los varios que había

-Rosas color rosa, como tú, como tu cabello…- le acaricio la mejilla- como tu amor; tu amor no es rojo, es rosa…un hermoso rosa, lleno de fidelidad, cariño, amistad, respeto…Te amo Chrona- le dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla

-Te amo, Kid- sonrió sonrojada y lo miraba a los ojos.

-Chrona, puedes mirar por el balcón y ver hacia abajo, ¿por favor?- pidió Kid con una sonrisa. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, al dar justo las 8, ayudantes que estarían en la terraza (que era del restaurante y que estaba dos pisos abajo del balcón) se formarían con pequeñas luces, formando "Chrona, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" **(N/A: Algo casi imposible de hacer pero imagínenlo n.n)**. Ella se acerco con emoción al balcón y al ver el gran letrero preparado por el amor de su vida, no pudo detener las lágrimas.

Al momento en que Chrona se acercaba y se daba cuenta del gran detalle, el se inclinó atrás de ella, para que cuando volteara, lo viera inclinado con un anillo de compromiso, una gran joya pero con el símbolo de la familia.

Chrona volteó y vio a Kid, con las manos en la boca y lagrimas en las mejillas dijo si con la cabeza seguido de esto un gran grito.

-¡SI! ¡Quiere ser tu esposa!- gritó Chrona y Kid sonriendo le puso el hermoso anillo en sus delgados dedos. El se levanto y casi se cae por el gran abrazo que le dio su prometida- Quiero hacer un mundo perfecto contigo- le susurro en el oído mientras seguían abrazados.

_~FIN FLASH BACK~_

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Largo? ¿Muy largo? Perdón si esta largo :(

¿Esta interesante? ¿Les gustó? ¿Bonito? ¿Ni tanto? ¿Lo odian?

Por favor denme su opinión TnT así veo si subo la continuación o mejor me retiro de esto :c

Gracias por leer :3

_¿Review?_


	2. La boda perfecta, el amor verdadero

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí traigo la continuación (/u\) espero les guste y disculpen si tarde**

**Muchisimas gracias a Lirio azul, Hoshi of Death y NekitaMari-42-42-564 por enviarme Review y darme ánimos de subir este capitulo. **

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo con la historia**

**Gracias por leer **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece.**

* * *

**TODA UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

_CAPITULO 2: La boda perfecta, el amor verdadero._

_**Mansión Shinigami, cuarto de Chrona**_

-¡Hermoso!- expresó Tsubaki

-Que romántico- dijo Maka con brillitos en los ojos- Estoy tan feliz de que estés con un hombre que te valore

-Quien viera a Kid tan romántico, JEJE- rió Patty

-Por esas y más razones, sé que es tu esposo ideal- dijo Marie abrazando a su hija- no te dejaría con cualquiera, pero el…es digno de ti, mi niña- la miro con lágrimas

-Gracias a todas- dijo Chrona, emocionada y conmovida

-Venga, venga, no hay que llorar- decía Liz quitándose una lagrima- El maquillaje se corre, ven Chrona, vamos a acomodarte todo, ya casi será la hora- dijo acercándose y acomodando las capaz de tul del vestido en eso, suena el celular de Maka

-¿Amor? ¿Qué paso?...-contestó- Ok, ok, vamos para allá, la novia ya esta lista- dijo mirando a las chicas y alzando el pulgar- Oye ¿Cómo está Kauro? Dile que ya casi voy- colgó- Ya debemos llevar a la novia, todo está listo- dijo sonriendo

Chrona soltó un suspiro -Ya es la hora- miro a todas- Gracias por apoyarme, de verdad las amo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Siempre estaremos para ti- le contesto Tsubaki

-Ya, ya, no hay que volver a llorar, vamos a dejar a la bella novia- dijo Liz y todas asintieron, saliendo Chrona del cuarto, todas sus amigas y su mamá caminaron detrás de ella

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo Marie alzando el vestido para entrar a la limusina

Y así emprendieron para la iglesia, con nervios, emoción y felicidad.

_**En la iglesia, unos minutos antes de la llegada de la novia**_

-Disculpe la tardanza, las flores han llegado y ya se están acomodando en los lugares indicados- informó el ayudante al ver al señor Death en la entrada de la iglesia

-Simétricamente acomodado, por favor- se limitó a decir, no estaba enojado, no se iba a enojar en su boda pero le incomodaba el incumplimiento, no le importó y se relajó

-Deja de ser tan perfeccionista- le regaño Soul

-NYAJAJAJA ¿Cómo te aguanta Chrona?- se burló B*S

-Me pregunto lo mismo sobre Tsubaki- dijo Ragnarok defendiendo a su nuevo cuñado

-Cálmate B*S- lo miro queriendo clavarle un bisturí- Vamos al cuarto del novio a esperar la hora- dijo Stein caminando a unos pequeños cuartos de la iglesia

-Mmm, yo que quedaré a dar bienvenida a los invitados y esperare a mi nuerita- dijo Shinigami-sama

-Está bien, nos veremos al rato- dijo Stein llevándose a los muchachos pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon voces y risitas infantiles, haciendo que Soul y B*S se detuvieran

B*S volteó y abrió los brazos con una sonrisa-¡VEN MI PEQUEÑO DIOS!- gritó a su pequeño hijo y este corrió hacia el

-¡Papi!- Blue se separo de Jacqueline (Quien los cuido todo ese rato) y fue corriendo con su padre- ¡No soy pequeño!- dijo en forma de puchero

-NYAJAJA, no importa, llegaras a ser tan grande como YO, ¡TU PAPÁ!- dijo al cargarlo

-Kauro, ven hijo- dijo Soul, inclinándose para que su pequeño hijo fuera con el

Con cara tímida se separo de la mano de Jacqueline y fue con su papá

-¿Cómo te fue?- dijo al cargarlo

-Bien, bien, Jacqueline-chan nos compró helado- dijo sonriendo

-Excelente campeón- dijo revolviendo su cabello y volteó a ver a Jacqueline- Gracias por cuidarlos- dijo acercándose

-No es nada, me encanta cuidar niños, además, así Izumi deja de ser tan tímida- dijo viendo a su pequeña hija de 2 años, que cargaba con un solo brazo y esta por la timidez, volteó la cara y se oculto en el cuello/hombro de su madre- Por cierto Kid, muchísimas felicidades, me alegra que estés a punto de casarte y con una mujer hermosa

-Gracias Jacqueline y gracias por venir- respondió sonriente y orgulloso

-NYAJAJAJA Izumi es igualita a su padre- dijo B*S con su hijo en brazos

-Igual que tu hijo, es una copia exacta- dijo Harvar entrando a la iglesia, mientras saludaba a Shinigami-sama

-Bueno, es un gusto verlos- dijo Stein en forma de saludo- pero tenemos que irnos- dijo dándose la vuelta

-Nos vemos- se despidió Soul

-¡Felicidades novio! Con ganas- le dijo Harvar a Kid alzando el pulgar

-Gracias chicos- dijo despidiéndose

_**Ya en la pequeña habitación**_

-Tenemos que esperar a que llegue todos los invitados y que el Padre se prepare- dijo Stein. Aunque la verdad es que esperaban que Chrona llegara y no fuera vista por su prometido hasta la ceremonia.

-Papi, Si tío Kid y Chrona **(N/A: Kid y Chrona fueron los padrinos de Kauro aunque estos no estuvieran casados) **se casan ¿tendrán bebés y haremos más amigos?- pregunto inocentemente Kauro, haciendo que Kid se sonrojara

Soul se aguantó la risa- Así es, yo creo que serán muchos- dijo sonriendo burlonamente y mirando el novio

-NYAJAJA seguramente- rió fuerte B*S

-¡Bien!- gritaron al unísono los pequeños

Stein y Ragnarok miraban con furia a su futuro nuero/cuñado. Ambos eran sobre protectores (aunque Ragnarok no tanto)

Kid tragó en seco por las penetrantes miradas y decidió relajarse y hablar con su suegro

Soul y B*S bajaron a sus hijos para que estos jugaran con Ragnarok (Imposible pero Ragnarok era de corazón blando tratándose de niños). Soul marcó a Maka avisándole que ya podía venir Chrona

-Amor, ya está todo listo y los invitados ya están llegando ¿Listas?...-escuchó a su esposa- Kauro ya está aquí conmigo, está bien, ok, bye- colgó y miro a su hijo- ya viene mami- este le respondió sonriendo y volviendo a jugar

Ragnarok salió para ver cómo estaban las cosas (y ver a su novia llegar). Al salir de la habitación vio a más invitados entrar y acomodarse en las bancas, alardeando la bella decoración. Vio a Shinigami-sama que estaba hablando con amigos suyos, cuando de repente, Ragnarok ve a su tía Arachne con su sirviente Mosquito y su hijo Giriko. Se acerco sin pensarlo, pues era una bruja y estaba en territorio enemigo

-¡Arachne!...pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ragnarok

-He venido por los motivos familiares, no por guerra- dijo secamente- Shinigami me dio la autorización de venir a la boda de mi sobrina –dijo quitándose el gran abrigo de piel que traía encima, dejando ver su entallado vestido color azul rey con un gran escote, a la vez que Mosquito cargaba con la prenda- ¿Dónde está mi sobrina?- rodo sus ojos en toda dirección

-Llegará en poco tiempo- respondió Ragnarok con el seño fruncido- ¿No piensas saludar a Shinigami-sama?

-Ah, cierto- dijo seria- Mosquito…-le llamó

-Si, Arachne-sama

-Trae el presenté para el Shinigami- dijo buscando a Shinigami-sama con la mirada, se volteó y vio a su hijo- y tu compórtate- le dijo en tono fuerte. Giriko no era un niño chiquito, era ya un adulto de 28 años pero aún tenía rencores con el Shibusen. Este solo suspiro frustrado

Los 4 caminaron donde estaba Shinigami-sama. Varios soltaban miradas de desaprobación a Arachne pero esta les ignoraba.

-Shinigami- le habló Arachne, haciendo que Shinigami-sama se enfocara en ella y no en los invitados

-Arachne…- le miró…-¡Si llegaste!- dijo con su tono cantarín, haciendo que varias personas presentes y hasta Ragnarok se sorprendieran

La aludida se aclaró la voz sin mostrar su impresión – Claro que lo haría, es la boda de mi más preciada sobrina- dijo seria

-Bien, bien, en poco tiempo llegará, ¿No gustas sentarte?- le habló caballeroso

-Así estoy bien, gracias- contesto cortésmente- Le he traído un presente- al decir eso, Mosquito dio un paso delante de Arachne y mostró el regalo y Arachne lo señaló- Como agradecimiento que permitirme venir

-Gracias, gracias, no tenían que molestarse- de nuevo impresionó a Arachne- basta de formalidades que esta es una celebración- dijo contento

Ragnarok ignoraba la conversación por buscar con la mirada a su bellísima Liz y en eso, vio pasar una limusina.

-Ya llegaron- dijo sonriente y a paso rápido se acercó, seguido por Shinigami-sama y Arachne (sin compañía de Mosquito y Giriko)

La limusina se estacionó en una entrada oculta, para que la novia no fuera vista. De inmediato, salieron las amigas, después la mamá que le ayudo con el vestido a Chrona.

-Mi amor-dijo Ragnarok acercándose a Liz y esta corrió a abrazarlo

-Chrona- dijo Arachne- que bella te ves- le dijo contemplándola

-Gracias tía- le sonrió- me alegra que estés aquí- dijo contenta al momento que la abrazaba

-Mi amor- le llamó Marie- Aún te falta el velo- le enseño el delicado velo que tenía en sus manos- ten, que tu padre te lo ponga adentro- dijo dándole el velo y sonriéndole con ciertas lágrimas

-Gracias mami- tomó el velo y le dio un rápido abrazo, se separo y le dio una sonrisa

-Chrona-chan- le llamó Shinigami-sama y esta volteo a verlo- ¿Lista?

-Totalmente- contestó con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

Así, Shinigami-sama llevó a la novia dentro de la iglesia, donde se encontró con Stein y este la llevo al lugar donde ella saldría al momento de que Soul tocara con el piano "Marcha Nupcial"**(N/A: La canción típica de las bodas)**. Los demás se adentraron a la iglesia y se sentaron en las bancas.

Kid POV.

Ragnarok se salió para ver las cosas haya afuera; Stein se fue para llevar a Chrona al altar; B*S, Blue y Kauro se fueron a las bancas para estar presentes en la ceremonia y Soul se fue para tocar el piano. Yo me encontraba caminando de lado a otro en el cuarto _'Tranquilo, tranquilo…estas a punto de dar el GRAN PASO, todo saldrá bien…no sé por qué me preocupo, ¡VOY A CASARME CON LA MUJER DE MI VIDA! Estoy en una felicidad inexplicable, seguramente por eso estoy tan nervioso…Vaya…Chrona y yo ya seremos uno…aunque bueno, desde antes ya estábamos unidos y ya éramos espiritualmente uno, solo faltaba la ceremonia…vaya…'_ Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y detuvieron mi caminar. Me acerque y abrí la puerta

-¡El mejor novioo~!- cantó mi padre

-Padre, ¿ya está todo listo?- pregunté ansioso

-Así es, no te preocupes- me calmo y puso su mano en mi hombro

-Gracias padre- sonreí

-Estoy tan orgulloso- dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- ven, vamos a esperar a la novia

Asentí con la cabeza… ¡YA ERA EL GRAN MOMENTO!, caminé junto a mi padre y este me guió al altar, donde el Padre ya estaba en su posición. Todos mis amigos, familiares y conocidos se encontraban ahí, con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros…

Fin Kid POV.

Chrona POV.

Me baje de la limusina, con muchísima felicidad y nervios _'¡ME VOY A CASAR CON KID!' _Era lo único que sonaba en mi cabeza.

Vi a mi tía Arachne, me sorprende que este aquí y sobre todo sin guardias…pero bueno, no importa, me alegra que le den un pequeño respeto a mi familia (aunque claro, esta no se la merece). Después de saludarla, mi madre me dio el velo y Shinigami-sama me llevo dentro de la iglesia, en un cuarto oculto donde vi a mi padre.

-¡Mi niña!- se abalanzo sobre mi y noté que empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas- me duele dejarte…ya no serás una niña, mi niña, pero…-se alejó del abrazo y me miró con una sonrisa- me da felicidad al saber que un honorable hombre será el que esté contigo ahora, estoy orgulloso

Quería llorar ante las bellas palabras de mi padre, pero me resistí – Papi, no me hagas llorar- solté una risita al igual que el- gracias papá- le volví a abrazar- gracias por estar conmigo, te amo papi

-Pe-perdonen por interrumpir esta bella escena pero ya debemos entregar a la novia- dijo Shinigami-sama, me alejé de mi padre y este asintió con la cabeza- bueno, me retiro con el novio, dijo Shinigami-sama y se dirigió a otra habitación

-Papi, ayúdame con el velo- le mostré el velo y me sonrió

-Gracias al cielo se cómo colocarlo, también ayude a tu madre el día de la boda- me sonrió y me volteo para colocarme perfectamente el velo

-Ya sabes papi, que sea simétrico- solté una pequeña risita y el también, me regresó a la posición que tenía, me agarró de los hombros y sonrió

-Estas hermosa –tenía los ojos cristalinos- ¿Lista?

-Lista- dije sonriendo

Y así nos dirigimos a un pasillo, que conectaba con la entrada de la iglesia, llevándome al altar, estaba justamente en la entrada, esperando la señal para salir…

Fin Chrona POV.

Todo en su lugar y todos en sus posiciones. Shinigami-sama vio a Soul y este asintió con la cabeza, siendo este la señal para tocar la melodía…

En los primeros compases de la bella melodía, todos los invitados se levantaron y la hermosísima novia salió, ganándose la mirada y sorpresa de todos los presentes, inclusive, dejando sin aliento al novio.

En paso delicado, se veía a Chrona andar para llegar al altar, arrastrando la hermosa y larga cola del vestido y con su fino velo en la cara, a lado, era acompañada de su padre, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro, solamente que Chrona tenía un brillo especial en la cara.

Chrona se acercaba al altar, al igual que la melodía casi llegaba a su fin. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Chrona ya se encontraba de perfil y en frente de Kid, viéndose con una hermosa sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras la melodía se iba.

Todos tomaron asiento y veían con una sonrisa a la bella pareja que estaba a punto de unirse espiritualmente. Y así, empezó el Padre con la Monición_*****_…

-Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante el pueblo de Dios…-empezó el padre, después de unos minutos el Padre empezó con el Escrutinio**** **empezando a preguntarle a los próximamente esposos…

-Death the Kid y Chrona Gorgon ¿Han venido aquí libremente sin reservas para darse uno al otro en matrimonio?

-Sí, venimos libremente- respondieron ambos

-¿Se amarán y se honrarán uno al otro como marido y mujer por el resto de sus vidas?

-Sí, estamos decididos- dijeron con toda seguridad…después de unos instantes, ahora el Padre empezó con el consentimiento…

-Como es su intención entrar en el matrimonio, unan sus manos derechas, y declaren su consentimiento ante Dios y ante la Iglesia. - dijo esto y volteo a ver a Kid

-Yo, Death the Kid, te quiero a ti Chrona Gorgon, como esposa y me entrego a ti, prometiendo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida

Ahora el Padre llevó la mirada a Chrona

-Yo, Chrona Gorgon, te quiero a ti Death the Kid, como esposo y me entrego a ti, prometiendo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida

La pareja se miró, era la mirada más sincera que se haya podido ver…una mirada que mostraba en un instante el respeto, honestidad y amor que se tenían mutuamente.

El Padre, volteó un poco su cuerpo para poner en medio de la pareja los anillos de matrimonio- Que el Señor bendiga estos anillos que se han dado el uno al otro como signo de su amor y fidelidad…

-Death the Kid, ¿Aceptas a Chrona Gorgon como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, acepto- dijo sonriendo y colocando el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su esposa

-Chrona Gorgon ¿Aceptas a Death the Kid como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, acepto- respondió colocando el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular de su esposo

-Dicho esto…-dijo el Padre-…declaro esta pareja ¡Marido y Mujer!...-vio a Kid y asintió con la cabeza- Puede besar a la novia

Sin dudar, Kid tomo de la cintura a Chrona, juntando sus cuerpos y uniendo sus labios en un beso que esta los mismísimos Dioses envidiarían.

Todos los espectadores, se levantaron y aplaudieron. Muchos lloraron de emoción y alegría. Agitaban sus manos y gritaban "¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!"

La pareja recorrió la alfombra para salir de la iglesia, siendo seguidos por los invitados. Algunos ya estaban a fuera de la iglesia y fueron los encargados de tirar los pétalos y arroces. "¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!" Se escuchaba en todo lugar. La pareja felizmente viéndose y agarrados de las manos, se dirigieron a la limusina que esperaba enfrente de la iglesia para llevarlos a la mansión donde sería la fiesta.

_**En la limusina…**_

-Oficialmente, eres mi esposa, eres mi mujer- dijo sonriente el recién casado a su hermosa esposa

-Oficialmente, estamos unidos en todo sentido- le dijo la bella esposa depositando un beso en los labios de su esposo

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo al separarse del beso- ¿Sabes?- le susurro- Te comería viva en este mismo instante

Chrona soltó una risita- Jajaja Kid, basta, ya habrá tiempo para eso- le dijo con una miradita pícara

-Menos mal…si fuera por mi te haría el amor justamente ahora- su bella esposa se sonrojó- te lo haría no sólo una vez, sino cientos de veces. Espero no quedarme loco porque te haría el amor aquí, en cualquier lugar, para toda la vida. ***

La bella pareja se dedicó a besarse y decirse lo mucho que se amaban hasta que llegaron a su residencia. Primero bajo Kid para ayudar a su esposa y quitar la larga cola del vestido (para hacerla sentir más cómoda). Al llegar a la mansión ya habían unos cuantos invitados. Los recién casados se dedicaron a saludarlos y sentirse alagados ante tantas felicitaciones. Al llegar más gente, más meseros aparecieron y se empezó a hacer mucho movimiento en la mansión. Al estar la mayoría de los invitados, todos tomaron asientos y la pareja se sentó en la mesa principal. A lado de esta mesa (que también se veía como principal) estaban los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Kid se paró junto con Chrona y toco levemente su copa, haciendo a todo mundo callar y poner atención

-Gracias a todos, amigos, familiares, compañeros -dijo Kid-...por estar aquí este día reunidos y acompañarnos a celebrar la ceremonia de nuestro amor…

-Gracias por acompañarnos y apoyarnos, por estar presente este valioso día- continuó Chrona

-¡Gracias a todos!- dijo la pareja al unísono, alzando las copas.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron "¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!"

Ahora era turno de Shinigami-sama de dar la felicitación a los novios. Este se paró y de nuevo llegó el silencio.

-Esta bellísima pareja que está enfrente de nosotros, es una pareja que se formo con mucho esfuerzo, valor, respeto y sobre todo amor. Estoy orgulloso de esta pareja- miro a la pareja que sonreía y alzó la copa dirección hacia ellos- Les deseo lo mejor ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

Los aplausos volvieron a inundar el salón pero fueron cortados por el sonido de copa que hacía Stein

Se levantó Stein seguido de Marie y mirando a todos dijo-Sabía que esta boda llegaría…-miró a la pareja- pero estuvo más allá de mi imaginación, ha sido la boda más hermosa y perfecta. No lo fue por la bella y fina decoración o los buenos servicios, fue por esta hermosa pareja, que con solo mirarse, uno se da cuenta el gran amor que hay entre ellos, es simplemente lo más hermoso de la vida…

-Mi hermosa hija- dijo llorando- Mi hermoso yerno…les desearía amor en toda circunstancia pero no es así…ustedes ya tienen el amor. Un amor verdadero y para siempre, un amor sincero y sin límites. Tan cercano a la locura como en la cordura. Un amor que no se rompe, que no se destruye. Ustedes no se van por el camino que les digan, ustedes hacen el camino…por esas cosas y más…

-¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- dijeron al unísono Stein y Marie

Nuevamente estuvieron los aplausos y fueron callados por el sonido de la garganta de Soul. Al ver que todos prestaban atención, Maka y Soul se levantaron

-Kid y Chrona- inició Maka- mis mejores amigos, la mejor pareja. A Chrona la miro como mi propia hermana y me hace tan feliz verlo con mi mejor amigo. Sé que él es respetuoso, fiel y honesto, por eso mismo sé que es el perfecto complemento de Chrona. Me…me hace tan feliz verlos juntos…y-yo se que ustedes…-rompió en llanto- que ustedes un-nunca se separaran – Soul la abrazó

-Vaya, no sé como Chrona controló tus ataques de simetría- dijo Soul haciendo reír a los invitados, hasta a la propia pareja- Siendo ustedes algo completamente diferentes separados, se hicieron algo completamente iguales al juntarse. Son uno, no hay más. No se puede hablar solo de Chrona porque Kid también está ahí. Ni siquiera el día en que la última estrella se apague detendrá este amor- sonrió de lado y antes de terminar, sus amigos B*S y Tsubaki se levantaron

-Chicos, ustedes estaban unidos con el hilo rojo- dijo Tsubaki- El hijo rojo une a las personas que están predestinadas a estar juntos para toda la vida, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancia. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romperse. Ustedes podrán tener problemas, peleas al igual que felicidad y amor pero ninguno podrá romper el amor que está en sus corazones y almas. Sin duda alguna, el hilo rojo del destino está en sus meñiques y nunca se romperá- sonrió Tsubaki y se le salieron ciertas lágrimas

-Yo siendo una persona difícil de conmover…me han sacado lágrimas…a mí ¡SU DIOS!- dijo B*S pero trató de comportarse lo más sereno y respetuoso posible- Ustedes son el uno para el otro, ustedes nunca se dejaran ni harán que algo los deje. Yo amo a mi esposa y sé que nunca nos dejaremos- dijo abrazando a su esposa- y como se lo que es dar completamente todo y amor con locura a tu pareja, por eso mismo aseguro que ustedes no se soltaran, que se aman y se mantienen en la delgada línea de la cordura. Me es tan conmovedor ver a mis mejores amigos unidos y amándose, chicos, les deseo bondad, prosperidad, suerte y… –miró pícaramente a la pareja- muchos descendientes de la familia Death –su comentario hizo sonrojar a la pareja y se ganó risillas de los presentes- Les deseamos eso y más…

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS! –dijeron ambas parejas al unísono, cerrando así el brindar por los novios.

-Gracias a todos, absolutamente gracias- dijo Chrona con lágrimas en los ojos

Kid se acerco a la oreja de su esposa -No llores amor- le susurro y volteo su mirada a sus amigos y familiares –Gracias por esas bellísimas palabras…no tenemos palabras para decir lo agradecidos que estamos- dijo Kid abrazando a Chrona, sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza, Kid sonrió y miró a todos los invitados- ¡Que empiece la cena!- gritó

Y de inmediato los meseros empezaron a moverse y colocar unos exquisitos platillos en frente de los invitados. Después de la deliciosa y lujosa cena, los novios se colocaron al frente de su mesa para cortar el hermosísimo y bien decorado pastel. Un pastel elegante, totalmente blanco como la planta _Milhojas_ y suave como una nube. La pareja se acercó a cortar el pastel y nuevamente, la mansión se llenó de aplausos, risas y felicitaciones.

Pasó el rato y todos se encontraban en la pista, bailando. Habían contratado a un excelente DJ y orquesta. Obviamente, los recién casados estaban en medio de la pista.

Al bailar, la pareja se veía a los ojos. Sólo existían ellos, la música y las voces se desaparecieron, escuchando sólo sus latidos y hablando con miradas, eran sólo ellos. Todo el mundo era insignificante en ese momento, lo único que valía la pena en ese momento era esa pareja enamorada viéndose a los ojos, bailando sobre nubes, pensado él en ella y ella en él, mirándose como si el mundo dependiera de ellos. Estaban en su hermoso mundo, cuando fue interrumpido por Shinigami-sama

-Disculpe hermosa pareja, pero algunos invitados ya se van- dijo algo avergonzado de romper la bonita fantasía de los recién casados.

-Ahh…jaja, vamos para allá- dijo sonriendo Chrona- vente amor- le dijo Chrona agarrándolo por el brazo

-Voy, voy- sonrió y se fueron a despedir de los invitados

Al cabo de unas horas, los invitados fueron dejando la mansión, haciendo que la escandalosa fiesta se empezara a callar.

5:00 pm y ya se habían ido todos los invitados, claro, solo estaban los familiares y amigos que se iban a despedir de los novios que estaban a unas horas de ir a su luna de miel en Las Vegas, seguido de Death Valley y finalmente en San Francisco, una hermosa luna de miel de casi un mes.

-Vaya, que boda, que fiesta- dijo Maka algo cansada

-Muchísimas gracias por asistir- dijo Chrona sonriéndole

-No des las gracias, somos tus amigos- contesto Soul

-Por cierto ¿Y Kauro?- preguntó Kid al ver la falta de presencia del bebé

-Mi papá ya lo llevó a dormir a la casa, no aguantaba el sueño- rió un poco

-¿Y qué? ¿Piensas tener bebés?- preguntó B*S

-Claro que sí- respondió la pareja un poco sonrojada

-¡Quiero muchos nietos!- dijo Shinigami-sama, haciendo realmente sonrojar a la pareja

-Sí, sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo con Shinigami-sama, ¡yo también quiero nietos!- dijo emocionada Marie, aunque la cara de Stein no estaba del todo dispuesta pero al final accedió

-Quiero escuchar que me digan abuelo- dijo sonriendo a la pareja

-Vaya papá, no creí que dijeras algo así- rió Chrona

-Bueno, ya es la hora de irnos y dejarlos solos para que se preparen para su viaje- dijo Maka

-Sí, sí, sí, opino lo mismo- dijo Marie

-Claro, los extrañaremos – sonrió Chrona- pero… ¿Saben donde esta Patty y Liz?- preguntó buscándolas con la mirada

-Patty conoció a un chico rubio e infantil como ella- contestó Soul

-Cierto, disculpa, me dijo que les avisara- dijo Tsubaki apenada por no acordarse- estará con Justin

-Menos mal, mínimo lo conozco- dijo Kid- pero… ¿Y Liz?

-No sé porque preguntas- dijo B*S quitado de la pena- Obviamente esta con Ragnarok

-Cierto, ay esas dos- dijo Kid poniendo su mano en la frente

-Bueno, nos retiramos- dijo Shinigami-sama

Los amigos y familiares se despidieron de la pareja, dejándolos solos en la gran mansión

Kid vio a su esposa y la junto a su cuerpo- Al fin solos- le empezó a dar un camino de besos en el cuello

-Kid…jijiji- rió traviesamente- calma, ya tendremos tiempo para eso- le miro a los ojos- y más- le dijo de manera picara y lo beso

La pareja se metió a bañar y se cambió, se preparó unos bocadillos, fueron al aeropuerto para dar inicio a su luna de miel…

Así fue su día, un hermoso día…el más perfecto de sus vidas. Sin duda, su boda fue la más hermosa que se haya visto, no por la bella y fina decoración, el buen servicio o los muchos invitados…lo fue por la hermosa pareja que desde kilómetros, se veía el respeto, la honestidad, la fidelidad y el amor; el amor más puro que se haya visto. El amor más perfecto. Un amor infinito y verdadero.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**Discúlpenme, no explique en el anterior capitulo que Ragnarok y Liz ya eran pareja, pero bueno, ya se enteraron n.n**

*** y **: coloqué las palabras _Monición _que significa explicación en algunos momentos de la misa o de una celebración litúrgica y _Escrutinio_ que significa...la verdad no se :( pero al investigar sobre la celebración del matrimonio me encontré con eso y le entendí un poco el significado.**

*****: Mmm digamos que cité una frase de la película "La vida es bella" aunque no la puse tal y como es.**

**Y bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Muy cursi? **

**Por favor haganmelo saber ;)**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

_¿Review?_


	3. Luna de miel placer en su punto máximo

**Antes que nada...¡UNA ENORME DISCULPA! Me tarde mucho en terminarlo :( de verdad una disculpa.**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias a sus reviews :') me alegran mucho el día y me dan ánimos de hacer una buena historia.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Contiene mucho lemon y para mi punto de vista es fuerte. Si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, por favor no lo leas n.n**

**Bueno, ya con la advertencia...¡Disfruten la historia!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, por desgracias :c**

* * *

**TODA UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

_CAPITULO 3: Luna de miel; placer en su punto máximo._

_**Mansión Shinigami**_

La bella pareja recién casada salió de la mansión. Dirigiéndose al aeropuerto, iban algo elegantes para viajar pero su primera parada era en la lujosa y muy lujuriosa cuidad de Las Vegas.

Al llegar a la famosa cuidad y a su hotel que era extremadamente hermoso al igual que lujoso, de inmediato fueron atendidos y llevados al "cuarto" (pues parecía más bien departamento). Estaban en el piso más alto del bellísimo hotel, con una vista panorámica y lujosas comodidades.

-Al fin llegamos- suspiró Kid cerrando la puerta principal, tirando las maletas en el suelo y mirando a su esposa

-Al fin solos- dijo Chrona sonriendo de lado, acercándose y empezando a desabrochar su camisa. Kid rió y empezó a besar a su bella mujer. Un beso apasionado. La agarro de la espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo y deslizando el cierre del vestido. Sin romper el beso, caminaron hasta caer por la orilla de la cama.

Kid sin pudor alguno acariciaba el cuerpo de Chrona, mientras ella quitaba de un jalón la camisa, arrancando los últimos botones. Kid sonrió en el beso por el acto salvaje de su querida y empezó a quitarle el vestido, pero antes de obtener resultado, Chrona lo detuvo.

-Espera- dijo con dificultad. Ambos querían ser tomados por Eros*. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, agarrando discretamente una pequeña maleta.

Kid sonrió y aprovecho para quitarse su ropa, dejándose solo sus bóxers pegados y delatadores.

Chrona por su parte, se desvestía y se ponía una provocativa lencería que constaba de: Un baby doll negro de encaje rosa con un "inocente" moño en medio de sus pechos, una fina y delicada tanga rosa y un ligero negro con el símbolo de su familia Death. Salió del baño y al ponerse enfrente de la cama, dejando a su esposo sin aliento y con las ganas insaciables de hacerla suya por el resto de su vida.

-Chrona…-dijo sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la voz ronca y una notoria erección.

-Dime…- le miro y se dio una coqueta vuelta- ¿Te gusta?- se empezó a acercar haciendo estremecer a su esposo.

-Me fascina- dijo mientras sus ojos ámbar inspeccionaban cada centímetro de piel y la sensual lencería, se relamía los labios y se aguantaba las ganas de hacerla gemir su nombre.

Chrona se coloco en frente de él y este empezó a desatar el pequeño moño rosado para dejar mostrar sus bien formados pechos. Ella se inclino para besarle mientras el sobaba y pellizcaba sus pechos.

Sin más, Chrona se puso en cuclillas, arranco los bóxers de Kid, sacando el gran miembro de Kid que estaba pulsando, duro, totalmente erecto. Chrona lo puso entre sus manos y empezó a masajearlo, haciendo que Kid se recostara y gruñera de placer. Sin que él se lo dijera, Chrona empezó a dar besos en el glande de Kid, pasando su lengua y haciendo que este se estremeciera más, hasta que sin aviso, esta metió su miembro en la boca.

-¡GRRRR! ¡CHRONA!...-gruñó disfrutando las caricias de la húmeda boca de su amada. Chrona empezaba a succionar cada vez más fuerte pero lento. Este gran éxtasis se fue en el semen de Kid que recorrió la cara y boca de Chrona.

Esta le miro a los ojos, se levanto y se subió en su novio. Con una mano le acariciaba el pecho mientras que con la otra lo masturbaba.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Chrona excitada

Kid asintió con la cabeza, soltando gruñidos y dejándose ser controlado por su esposa.

Chrona arrogó la pequeña prenda inferior, poniéndose totalmente desnuda encima de su compañero. Este se volvía loco, su erección quería más, rogaba estar dentro de su estrecha esposa.

Ella se acerco a su oreja – Te amo Kid- susurro

-Te amo mi amor- se dieron un apasionante beso. Sus cuerpos gritaban para estar unidos.

Sin más, Chrona colocó el miembro de Kid en su entrada intima y sin dudar, Kid alzó la cadera, penetrándola.

-¡AAAH!- gritó Chrona- Ki-Kid…-dijo empezando a mover sus caderas aun encima de el

-Chrona…- dijo ronco- eres tan…estrecha- ella soltó una pequeña risita, cosa que hizo que sus paredes intimas se estrecharan, apretando el miembro de Kid. Este sonrió victorioso.

Kid también movía sus caderas, colocando sus manos en la fina cintura de su mujer. Le excitaba tanto ver a Chrona sin su timidez. Este movió una mano para acariciar sus pechos, apretándolos y haciéndola gemir

-¡Kid!…¡Kid!...-gemía su nombre y rasguñaba su fornido pecho. Estaban cerca del glorioso orgasmo.

Ambos no dejaban de gritar sus nombres, era embriagante hacer el amor, siendo uno.

-Te…te… ¡aaaah!...te amo- gimió Chrona moviendo fuertemente sus caderas

-Te amo…mi vida- dijo Kid en un hilo de aliento unos instantes después el orgasmo llegó. Dejo a su novio llena de sus _semillas de amor. _Chrona recostó su fina figura encima del bien marcado pecho de Kid

-Me encanta ser uno contigo- dijo Kid en suspiros- me encanta tener sexo fuerte…-la miro- ahora mi turno de hacerte el amor- le dio un beso calmado

-Lo haremos- sonrió- pero antes de la cena- rió un poco burlona.

Kid golpeo su frente recordando su reservación- cierto…pero no importa, ahí mismo te hago el amor- rió de lado, haciendo reír a su mujer

-Deja tus fantasías y vamos a cenar- dijo levantándose de él y caminando a sus maletas y aun desnuda, se empino para agarrar una muda de ropa. Kid vio tal acción, sonrió, se acerco a ella y la tomo de sus anchas caderas

-No te pongas en esa posición- dijo arrimándose a ella

Esta rió- Jajaja, Kid, en serio, vamos a cambiarnos- dijo aún inclinada y moviéndose juguetonamente

-Me provocas- dijo en susurro y a punto de empezar una erección, Chrona se levanto con su ropa y la de él en brazos

-Ten, vístete y dile a tu "amiguito" que se levante después- dijo entre risitas y se dio la vuelta para vestirse con un hermoso vestido azul turquí resplandeciente, era largo con gran escote en la espalda, su cabello se lo acomodo en un chongo y colocó hermosas joyas en orejas, cuello y brazos.

Kid coloco sus bóxers y se empezó a vestir con un traje blanco y camisa azul, colocándose su fino reloj y gemelos plateados con el símbolo de la familia.

Ambos se veían fantásticos, a pesar de las ligeras diferencias de colores, aun así la combinación era perfecta.

La pareja hermosamente vestida se dirigió al elegante restaurante. Fueron atendidos y levados a las salas con más prestigio.

-Señores Death, disfruten su estancia en nuestras lujosas instalaciones, gracias por estar aquí- se despidió el mesero

-Excelente simetría, ¿No te parece mi vida?- dijo Kid contemplando el lugar

-El diseño es simétrico pero las decoraciones no- rio Chorna. Kid levanto ligeramente su brazo y un camarero se acerco.

-Dígame Señor Death, ¿Qué desea?- preguntó servicial

-Vino rosado, por favor- contesto Kid

-En seguida- se fue y al cabo de segundos regreso con la botella, la sirvió en cada copa y se fue

Kid tomo lo copa y bebió de esta, miro a su esposa y sonrió –Hagamos el amor

Las mejillas de su esposa tomaron un leve color carmín, agarro la copa y tomo un trago -¿en dónde?- dijo siguiendo el juego

Kid rio y se un solo trago termino su vino -ven- se paro y se dirigió a un pasillo. Su esposa tomo todo el vino, suspiro y se fue tras él.

El pasillo daba dirección a un cuarto que decía "Solo personal autorizado", Kid se acerco a abrir, chisqueo con su lengua –cerrado- dijo molesto

-Plan fallido- dijo riendo

-No cantes victoria, amor- la miro sonriendo de lado y justo en ese momento se percató de otra puerta cerca. Se acerco, la abrió y vio que era un gran closet con unos cuantos abrigos colgados. Su descubrimiento hizo una gran sonrisa, metió a su esposa seguido de él, haciendo cerrar la puerta.

Ya dentro los dos, se dieron cuenta del pequeño espacio que apretaba sus cuerpos pero eso no intervino en sus fantasías

-Disculpa, ¿Habías dicho algo, querida?- se burlo

-Tu ganas- dijo a centímetros de sus labios- más te vale que el vestido no se maltrate- dijo en puchero.

Kid soltó una risa y empezó a besarla, acariciando sus senos recibiendo ligeros gemidos. Chrona por su parte, se harto del saco y lo empezó a bajar, dejándolo solo en su camisa

-No podremos desvestirnos por completos- aviso Kid, empezando a bajar su zipper.

Chrona rio ligeramente y empezó a besar apasionadamente a su esposo mientras su mano bajaba y acomodaba el miembro erecto de Kid. Este excitado y estremecido, cargo a Chrona, haciendo que los muslos de esta se enredaran en su cintura. Con su miembro de fuera y su gran erección, le bajo las bragas y la penetro sin permiso.

-¡AAAH!- gritó Chrona excitada

-¡Shhh! Estamos escondidos- dijo Kid ronco mientras empezaba con embestidas ligeras

Chrona apretó sus labios e intentó ocultar sus gemidos, pero era inevitable, el tener dentro de sí a su querido, con su gran y grueso miembro, saliendo y entrando, era la cosa más exquisita que podía tener.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo empezando a penetrarla con más fuerza

-¡AAAH! ¡SI! ¡SI!- gemía intentando ser callada

-¿Más fuerte?- jugaba Kid mientras besaba sus pechos cubiertos por el vestido

-¡Más! ¡Así! ¡Ahhhh!- gemía completamente excitada. El tener un delicioso sexo y la adrenalina de la travesura era un placer divino.

-Eres…eres estrecha- Realmente le gustaba que su fina mujer sea estrecha, sentir sus húmedas y apretadas paredes en su miembro era lo más embriagante. Las penetraciones eran potentes, los gemidos y gruñidos que intentaba callar era casi imposible

-Kid…AHHH, ¡Más! ¡Duro!- suplicaba su esposa y el, conmovido por sus suplicantes gemidos, le abrió más las piernas, juntándola lo más posible y con las caderas firmes, empezó a embestirla brutalmente. Hacían un baile con sus cuerpos y la excitación estaba a punto del orgasmo.

Sin más, los dos susurraron "Te amo". Kid se vino en Chrona, llegando al orgasmo.

Los dos satisfechos (por ese rato) se volvieron a acomodar las ropas y se intentaron arreglas.

Ambos se miraron, se sonrojaron y no pudieron evitar reírse por sus "travesuras". Kid abrió el closet, miro para todos lados, verificando que podían salir.

-No hay nadie- dijo Kid saliendo y dándole la mano a su esposa para ayudarla

-¿No será extraño que hayamos desaparecido?- pregunto riendo levemente

-No importa, es nuestra luna de miel- sonrió y le dio un leve beso

Chrona sonrió y su mirada cambio a preocupación- ¿No estoy despeinada?- pregunto preocupada

-Estas más hermosa que la misma Venus- le dijo sonriendo acariciando su mejilla, ganándose un leve sonrojo

La pareja se dirigió a la mesa y unas cuantas miradas se enfocaron en ellos pero no fue por el "retraso", era por lo elegantes y cariñosos que se veían.

-Creo que nos miran- susurro Chrona sentándose

-Es por lo elegantes que son- contesto el camarero con la botella de vino en la mano- ¿Gustan vino? ¿Ordenaran?- pregunto servicial

La pareja se miro, sonrió y tomaron los menús para comer el manjar que les traerá ese lugar...

Terminaron de comer, ambos se dirigieron a su coche, dispuestos a ir a su "modesto" hotel, pero para su sorpresa, estaban atrapados en un mar de tráfico. Obvio, ¡eran Las Vegas!

-Ufff, trafico, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Chrona mirando el gran embotellamiento

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Kid coqueto

Ella le miro y sonrió, se quito el cinturón y beso a su esposo. Con una mano empezó a acariciar el miembro de Kid encima de los pantalones

-¿Jugamos?- preguntó Chrona empezando a bajar la bragueta. Kid se limitó a sonreír, recostó su asiento y se acomodo apreciando las caricias de su mujer

Chrona se quito las zapatillas y le miró- No solo tu disfrutaras- dijo elevando su vestido, poniendo su intimidad en la cara de Kid y la cara de ella en su miembro. Haciendo un juguetón 69 en el asiento del conductor.

Kid sonrió y bajo las bragas de Chrona, contemplando los labios rosas de esta. Empezó a dar pequeñas caricias y esta se ponía húmeda. Ella por su parte, daba besos y recorría con su lengua por el miembro de Kid.

Kid excitado, empezó a lamer desde _el monte de Venus_, deslizando su lengua por el clítoris y llegar a su entrada, lamiendo y saboreando _la miel _que emanaba.

-¡Aaaah!- gimió y empezó a succionar el gran miembro erecto.

Sin más, Kid adentro su lengua en la cavidad húmeda y placentera de Chrona, masajeando sus glúteos. Esta movía las caderas para ayudar a Kid y sentir más placer, a la vez que empezaba a succionar más fuerte.

-Chrona- gruño Kid, haciendo estremecer a la nombrada. Estaban en un éxtasis.

No les importó los alrededores, no les importo que los coches ya se estuvieran moviendo y los cláxones les apresuraban. No les importó los coches que pasaban alrededor y se quedaban sorprendidos ante la escena por qué:

Primero: Se amaban

Segundo: Eran Las Vegas y ahí todo se vale.

Kid ocupando su boca y lengua para recorrer su intimidad y tomando su miel mientras sus manos masajeaban sus glúteos y piernas. Cuando Kid metía su lengua, Chrona gemía aunque le molestaba cuando le daba mordiscos. Chrona besaba, lamia y succionaba la virilidad de Kid, mientras sus manos hacían caricias. Sin avisar, Kid se vino en Chrona, llenando su boca, rostro y cabello de semen; al igual que el techo y parte del volante del coche.

-Kid…- dijo por fin Chrona, alejándose sonrojada

-Mmmm, Chrona~- dijo aun contemplado su intimidad, ella aun gemía y movía sus caderas

-Ki-Kiiiiid~- aún estaba excitada- lo-los carros…-dijo avergonzada, haciendo a Kid reaccionar. Chrona se levantó, coloco sus bragas y se fue a su asiento. Kid levanto su asiento y se concentro en el camino, volviendo a hacer andar el carro

-Creo que causamos problemas- dijo Chrona aun exaltada

Rio Kid y la miro- otra travesura- dijo haciendo sonrojar a su mujer.

Llegaron al hotel, un poco cansados, se recostaron.

Su noche termino en besos y caricias sobre sus cuerpos desnudos

_Mañana siguiente…_

Los rayos del sol pasaban por la gran ventana de la recamara, iluminando a la dulce pareja

-¿Mmmm?- se quejo Kid y volteo a ver el reloj- ¿5:00?- se levanto y llamo al restaurante- ¿Bueno? Soy en señor Death del cuarto 1088-A, presidencial, quiero ordenar fresas con betún, una deliciosa malteada de vainilla y adornado con rosas color rosa, hágalo simétrico de favor, gracias- colgó, pidió algo ligero para su esposa mientras este terminaba de acomodar la ropa empacada.

Sonó el timbre, haciendo que Chrona se quejara levemente. Kid se percato que seguía desnudo así que se coloco una bata de baño y fue a abrir

-Buenos días, ¿Señor Death?- pregunto el mesero

-Si, buenos días- contesto simple

-Aquí esta su orden- mostro la charola en una perfecta simetría, haciendo sonreír a Kid

-Gracias- tomo la charola y cerró la puerta, se dirigió con su esposa

-Buenos días mi cielo- dijo sonriendo a lado de ella, mostrando la charola

-Buenos días, amor- dijo aun con sueño, se sentó y abrió bien los ojos- Ohh, ¡mi amor!- dijo sorprendida por el bonito detalle

-Un ligero desayuno- dijo aun sonriéndole y coloco la bandeja en sus piernas

-Gracias amor- se ruborizo- ¿Quieres?- le invitó una fresa llena de betún. Kid se acerco y mordió la fresa, la trago y luego beso a su esposa, se separo y llevo su mano a la barbilla e hizo la pose de reflexionar

-Mmmm- dijo pensando

-¿qué?- rio tiernamente Chrona, era gracioso ver a su bello novio así

-Que aunque las fresas son suculentas- la miro- no se compara a tus labios. Sonrió de lado e hizo a su mujer sonrojar

-Que cursi amor- dijo tomando la malteada

-Bueno, desayuna, yo terminare de acomodar todo simétricamente- se levanto de la cama y la miro pícaramente- y después nos bañamos

Chrona rio picara y siguió con su desayuno. Al terminar, se levanto de la cama y abrazo por detrás a su esposo.

-¿Terminaste?- pregunto levemente y este volteo

-Termine- sonrió- te ves hermosa desnuda en la mañana- la contemplaba con la mirada y ella se sonrojaba.

Ambos caminaron al lujoso baño, acomodándose en la tina. Kid se sentó y se empezó a llenar poco a poco la tina.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a que se llene?- pregunto Chrona adentrándose a la tina

-Por que quiero…-la jalo y la sentó sobre el-…jugar- sonrió de lado. Tenía a Chrona enfrente de el, sentada en su regazo.

-Kid…-dijo y empezó a besarlo, empezando a bajar sus besos en el cuello y pecho. El solo se recostaba y disfrutaba las caricias

-Chrona- suspiro, su "amigo" se empezaba a levantar

-Ahhh- gimió levemente- esta duro…-dijo sonrojada, bajando la mirada y viendo el miembro de Kid que se ponía erecto

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo Kid juguetón. Ella sonrojada, tomo su miembro y lo puso en su entrada

-te amo- dijo mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Kid y se sentó de golpe en su miembro

-GRRRR…te…te amo- gruño excitado. Coloco sus manos en las caderas de Chrona y empezó a moverlas. Un contoneo candente estaba presente. La tina empezó a llenarse como el cuarto de gemidos placenteros. Ella puso sus manos en los hombros de Kid, ayudando moviendo más profundo sus caderas.

-¡Má-más!- rogó haciendo sonreír a su novio y empezando a dar embestidas más fuertes- ¡ASÍ! ¡SI!

Sus cuerpos empezaban a taparse con agua, no importaba, ellos estaban en su droga más preciada.

Kid contemplaba su mirada en el movimiento de los pechos de Chrona. _'Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… ¡SON TAN SIMÉTRICOS!'_ gritaba en sus adentros. Kid se acerco y empezó a morder el pezón erecto de Chrona.

-¡Kid!- gimió y el nombrado empezó a succionar sus pechos.

El agua estaba rodeando sus cuerpos hasta el pecho

-¿Aguantas bajo el agua?- pregunto Kid excitado

-S-si…- contesto esta, tomaron aire y se hundieron en un fuerte beso, haciendo que el agua empezara a salir de la tina.

Bajo el agua, seguía el beso como las embestidas. Duraron poco, el aire es indispensable pero aun así, sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus columnas.

-¡AAAH!- dijo Chrona saliendo del agua, gimiendo y tomando aire- Ki-Kid…

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto, pegándola más a él y abriendo sus piernas

-¡OOOH! ¡SI! ¡MÁS!- grito Chrona y Kid la recostó en una "pared" de la tina. Coloco sus manos en la orilla de esta y embestía con bestialidad a Chrona. Ella gemía y rasguñaba su espalda. Estaban a unos pasos del orgasmo.

-Te amo- dijo Kid, eyaculando en ella, soltando un gruñido y gemido, suspirando y estando satisfechos.

-Te amo- le contesto Chrona sonriendo

Se besaron, se separaron y empezaron con un verdadero baño, aunque claro, las caricias, besos y arrimones no faltaron.

Al terminar salieron del baño y se fueron a escoger su ropa para ir a un bello restaurante donde iban a almorzar y después a pasear.

-Dejamos el baño inundado- dijo Chrona en risitas

-Tendré que llamar a servicio- rió Kid

Ambos vestidos casualmente (vestido con tacones y jeans con camisa). La pareja estaban guapísimos. Eran envidiables, donde sea que pasaran, las miradas los seguían.

Llegaron al restaurante, era lujoso pero no elegante. Fueron atendidos por los meseros, llevándolos a las mesas de una hermosa terraza, mostrando el cielo mañanero.

-La vista es hermosa- dijo Chrona contemplando la cuidad

-Amas las vistas panorámicas- dijo Kid, conocía a su esposa en TODO aspecto

-Sabes mucho de mi…-sonrió- como yo se que amas el viento frio de la mañana, amas el café en la tarde al igual que las sábanas frías. Tu modelo a seguir es da Vinci por ser un versado en las artes, anatomía, física y astronomía, amas las flores _Hepatica Nobilis _porque "son las únicas capaces de igualar mis ojos" según tu. Amas que grite tu nombre y que arañe tu espalda. Tu punto débil es detrás de las orejas. Te fascina la serie Bones, amas la pizza por tener figuras geométricas. Amas ser el sucesor Shinigami –le miro y vio a su esposo boquiabierto- Tu más grande sueño es ir al espacio y ver al perfecto universo, como tu peor pesadilla es no encontrarme en la cama una mañana. Odias que miren tus pies pero tu ropa favorita son los zapatos… ¿continuo?- sonrió de lado, impresionando a su esposo

-Eres la única capaz de conocerme, sabes cosas que yo nunca admitiría- le tomo las manos - tengo más de mil y un razones para amarte –la beso

Terminaron su delicioso desayuno, yéndose a caminar en las excéntricas calles, paseándose y comprando cosas. Cuando, se detuvieron en cierta tienda de ropa, donde solo habían dos empleadas: una que ayudaba a las compradoras y la otra cuidaba los probadores para que no robaran una prenda.

-¿Segura?- dijo Kid sonriendo

-Completamente- rio picara Chrona, llevando a Kid dentro de una tienda- hagamos travesuras

La pareja se metió a una boutique de ropa fina, Chrona se quería "probar" unos vestidos

-¿Se probara estas prendas señorita?- pregunto la empleada

-Así es- sonrió

-Excelente elección, sígame a los probadores- la empleada dio media vuelta y se fueron a los probadores. Kid solo veía de lejos, esperando una distracción- dígame si le agradan los modelos – dijo la empleada cerrando el vestidor

Kid espero un momento a que la empleada a cargo de los vestidores se distrajera. La susodicha se distrajo, ayudando a su compañera y Kid entro al probador

-¿Kid?- susurró Chorna que estaba ya sin ropa

-Aquí estoy- hablo en susurro, pegándose a la puerta mientras Chrona la abría.

Ya adentro, se empezaron a reír como pequeños niños que acaban de robar un dulce

-Tu mente me fascina- dijo Kid agarrando a su esposa por la cintura y pegándola

-Travesuras- dijo sonriendo, empezando abajarle los pantalones a Kid

Kid con los pantalones y bóxers abajo, volteo a Chrona, poniéndola contra la pared.

-¿Kid?- pregunto confundida

-Experimentemos algo nuevo- dijo con la voz ronca y con el miembro erecto

Antes de una objeción, este la penetro analmente, sin aviso ni permiso

-¡AAAAAAAH!- grito Chrona por el dolor, haciendo que Kid llevara su mano a su boca. Se quedaron estáticos por unos momentos y a Chrona le empezó a salir lagrimas

-¿Te duele?- pregunto con a voz ronca

Ella asintió con la cabeza, Kid aparto su mano y esta por fin pudo hablar- pe-pero…me gusta-ta~…-dijo en quejidos. Kid tomo la aprobación, inclino un poco más a Chrona y empezó con leves embestidas. Chrona gemía y lloraba, intentaba no gritar

-¿Más?- preguntó y recibió un sí de respuesta, haciendo llevar más rápidas las embestidas

-¡AAAH!...Kid…duele…duele- decía en suplica Chrona pero Kid estaba tan excitado que le encantaba mucho más que Chrona sintiera dolor.

-Perdóname…- alcanzo a decir con la poca cordura que tenía y empezando a hacer penetraciones más fuertes y profundas. Chrona se tapaba la boca, con un enorme sonrojo y empezando a disfrutar sin dolor.

La nueva experiencia no podía durar mucho, los gemidos ahogados aun eran audibles y Chrona no podía tardarse en probarse vestidos.

-Kid… ¡ooooh! ¡KID!- gemía en "susurro", haciendo alarmar a las empleadas

-¿Señorita? ¿Todo en orden?- pregunto su ayudante preocupada

-To-todo bien, solo que…-se detuvo, su esposo a la vez empezó a tocar su clítoris- …solo que el primer vestido n-no me quedo- dijo "calmada", intentando no sonar excitada

-¿Se lo cambio señorita?- preguntó un poco más calmada, al parecer si funciono

-N-no, gracias- dijo ahogando sus gemidos y escucho como esta se alejaba

-Sabes actuar- rio Kid aún dando embestidas

-Ca-cállate…-susurro y se dejo acariciar por su esposo

Kid llego a su orgasmo, seguido de Chrona. Kid se separo del cuerpo de Chrona, ambos estaban satisfechos

-¿Cómo saldré?- pregunto Kid acomodándose la camisa en los pantalones

-Yo te ayudare, solo jala este vestido- ordeno Chrona, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y voz agitada.

Una vez ya roto el vestido y Chrona con compostura, esta decidió a salirse

-¿Señorita? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó la empleada angustiada y algo confundida

-Si…solo que…-mostro con una mano el vestido roto-…no sabía cómo decir que rompí este vestido- dijo lamentándose, esperando ser regañada como niña chiquita

-Eres una actriz…-susurro Kid desde el probador, ocultándose y escuchando la conversación

-Ohh señorita, no se preocupe, por lastima, si tendrá que llevarse esta prenda pero le descontaremos un 50%, lamentamos que nuestra prenda no le ayudo- dijo cordialmente la empleada, dirigiéndose a la caja- Misa, ayúdame, tráeme bolsas y una pluma- le llamo a la otra empleada

-Si- dijo sonriendo y se dirigió a un cuarto, dejando de cuidar el probador

-Realmente lamento lo ocurrido- dijo Chrona sonrojada (y no exactamente por la pena) colocándose en un punto clave para que la empleada no viera a Kid salir. Este, salió de prisa de la tienda sin ser visto- Me siento tan apenada, una real disculpa

-Los accidentes pasan, querida, no se preocupe- sonrió

-Aquí están- salió la otra empleada, dándole las bolsas y plumas.

Terminada la compra, Chrona salió con las bolsas, viendo Kid recostado en la pared, esperándola.

-Travesura cumplida- dijo sonriendo de lado, ayudando a cargar con las bolsas

-Una nueva travesura- rio Chrona, volviendo a caminar por las amplias calles- pero…-le llamo- ¿Por qué así?

-Quería un nuevo sabor- dijo mirándola- ¿Te gusto?- Chrona se sonrojo y frunció levemente el ceño

-Si, pero dolió- dijo en puchero, haciendo sentir mal a su marido

-Disculpa, perdí la cordura- se disculpo abrazándola.

Todo el día se la pasaron caminando y volviendo a hacer otras travesuras como en los baños de un restaurante o una felación en el cine. Ellos eran imparables, solo querían dejar huella de su amor en todo lugar. Si fuera por ellos, harían el amor en media calle.

Llegaron al hotel totalmente cansados. Caminar, tener sexo, correr porque los cacharon, entre otras cosas, era MUY agotador.

-Al fin…-dijo suspirando Chrona

-…llegamos- continuo Kid cerrando la puerta

-Mañana nos vamos a Death Valley, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Chrona recostándose en la cama

-Si, hará mucho calor- dijo Kid que se recostó levemente en su esposa, llevando sus manos por su estrecha cintura

-¿Habrán limpiado el baño?- preguntó entre risitas, llevando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kid

-Me imagino- sonrió, con esa sonrisa que la vuelve loca. Sello sus labios con los de ella en un calmado beso

La pareja se amaba, nunca se cansarían de sus más que conocidos cuerpos. Siempre era embriagante tenerse, jamás se dejarían, eran una droga.

El beso no pasó más allá, fue calmado. Sus manos quitaban sus prendas, mostrándose solo en ropa interior. Los labios de Kid recorrieron el cuello de su amada, sus manos quitaron el sostén con delicadeza. Chrona cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba cada caricia, sentía el calor de sus pieles subir y emitía suspiros.

-Chrona…-dijo calmado pasando su lengua por sus pechos. Sus manos empezaron a quitar sus bóxers con la ayuda de Chrona –Te amo- termino su frase cuando se miembro quedo al descubierto

-Te amo Kid- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Levanto la cara de esposo, le miro a los ojos y lo beso. Kid se deshizo de sus bragas, entando totalmente desnudos y teniéndola a su total disposición.

Kid tomo de las muñecas a su mujer, levantando los brazos y recorriendo sus labios en su piel blanca y tersa, haciendo que de una embestida se convirtieran uno. Fue lento, calmado, soltando suspiros y gozando el éxtasis. Era hermosamente satisfactorio hacerlo con furia, siendo llevados por la locura, gritando su nombre e implorando más placer pero era totalmente embriagante, delicioso y placentero hacer el amor lento, uniéndose con suaves embestidas, moviendo las caderas levemente, soltando suspiros y disfrutando las caricias. De cualquier manera era exquisito.

Ambos haciendo bailes con sus cuerpos, moviéndose levemente. Juntos hacían una hermosa melodía, a pasos lentos se unían. Moviendo las caderas de forma embriagante y con la calma total. Sus corazones palpitando fuerte pero leve a la vez. Un calmado éxtasis, amaban eso.

Su noche termino al igual que el orgasmo. Sus almas estaban unidas aunque sus cuerpos ya no lo estén. Ellos se aman. Solo ellos son su mundo.

A la mañana siguiente tenían un viaje a Death Valley donde pasarían más de una semana para después ir a San Francisco y finalmente a su hogar.

Una bella luna de miel de 24 días y en TODOS los lugares que recorrieron dejaron huella de su envidiable amor y enloquecida pasión.

Hacían el amor todas las noches y les encantaba repetirlo en las mañanas.

Esta pareja era una víctima de la lujuria, amor y pasión. Una hermosa víctima.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

***: Eros es el dios primordial de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo n.n**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Soy buena con el lemon?**

**Nuevamente una disculpa por el retraso :(**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR REVIEW! **

**Hago esta historia con mucho amor para TODOS ustedes:3**

_¿Review?_


	4. Pequeña vibración

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAN...¡AQUÍ ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO! -sonríe-**

**Disculpen la tardanza...je **

**Un ligero Lime, solo un poquito**

**Bien, empecemos con esta bonita historia...**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece**

* * *

7:30 pm. En la mansión Death se pueden ver a dos hermosos esposos arreglándose

-Amor, ¿Qué tal este vestido? –pregunto Chrona, modelando un vestido rojo

-Te ves muy candente –dijo Kid recorriendo su mirada por el cuerpo de su esposa

-¿Candente? ¡Por favor! ¡Mira esto! –Señalo sus caderas- ¡Es tan pegado que me hace ver como un cacahuate!

-Yo diría como un perfecto 8 –sonrió Kid relamiéndose los labios

-¡Toma las cosas en serio! –dijo Chrona molesta y se fue a cambiar, otra vez

-¡Por Kami-sama! Chrona, nos esperan amor –dijo Kid mirando su reloj

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Gritó desde el biombo- ¡No tengo nada que ponerme!

-Oh cielo…-Kid se desparramo de la cama

-Mira, ¿Qué tal este? –dijo dándose una vuelta, mostrando un vestido azul marino

-Me gusta, además los encajes se te ven bien

-¡No juegues! ¡Es lo peor que tiene! –se volvió a ir para cambiarse de nuevo- ¡Me veo como abuela!

Kid solo suspiro, con este ya eran 6 vestidos que rechazaba…ok, que rechace hasta el octavo.

-¿Te gusta este? –salió nuevamente para mostrar un vestido blanco con verde

-Sí, ese te queda cielo –sonrió

-¡Pero Maka tiene uno igual! –grito y sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Kid corrió a su lado, le abrazo e intento calmarla, si, INTENTO.

-Cielo, eres hermosa. Ponte una simple sabana y te veras divina.

-¿Por qué pones de ejemplo una sabana? –rompió en llanto

-¡N-no es ofensa! ¡Cielo, no llores! No pasa nada, tranquila –le abrazo mientras se maldecía internamente- Amor, lo que intento decir es que aunque te pruebes todos los vestidos te seguirás viendo bella

-¿E-en verdad lo crees? –le miro como niña chiquita

-Claro que si cielo –sonrió

-O-ok…me iré a cambiar –sonrió y se dirigió al biombo

Kid se dio leves cachetadas y volvió a esperar a su esposa

-Este –dijo sonriendo, saliendo con el mismo vestido blanco que había elegido al principio

-Eres preciosa –sonrió su esposo y abrió la puerta.

La pareja se dirigió al restaurante donde sería el aniversario de Nyagus y Sid. Una fiesta espectacular.

10.00 pm, nuevamente en la mansión

Chrona desde que salieron estaba callada y cabizbaja

-Estuvo muy lindo, aunque asimétrico, ¿no? –dijo Kid al momento de aflojar su corbata.

Al no obtener respuesta se preocupo y se acerco a Chrona

-Amor, ¿Qué tienes? –preguntaba angustiado, no era normal esa actitud

-Maka…-dijo en voz baja

-¿Maka? ¿Ella que tiene? –le miro confundido

-Maka piensa que estoy gorda…-su voz se empezaba a cortar

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TE HA DICHO AL ASÍ? Vamos cielo, sabes que eso n… -interrumpido

-No me lo dijo…ella, no me lo diría –Kid se confundió más ante lo dicho

-¿Enton…-interrumpido de nuevo

-Pero no dejaba de ver mi vientre…-empezó a soltar lagrimas- estoy gorda, Kid, estoy gorda -partió en llanto. Kid confundido lo único que atino a hacer fue en abrazar fuertemente a Chrona

-¿Qué? Amor, eso no es verdad, por favor, tienes la talla que TODA mujer quisiera

-¡Mentira! ¡Soy gorda y caderona! –se tapo la cara

-¡Nunca hables así de ti! –le alzo la voz, haciendo que Chrona lo volteara a ver

-Me gritaste…

-N-no, cielo, no es así…

-¡ME GRITASTE! –grito para subir corriendo las escaleras e ir a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con llave al llegar. Kid, sin entender que pasaba fue corriendo por ella

-Cariño, vamos, escucha, nunca te he gritado y lo sabes –decía detrás de la puerta

-Lo has hecho…

-Disculpa, alcé la voz pero nunca, NUNCA, te gritaría

-En vez de apoyarme me gritas, ¡me gritas!

-Cielo no empeores las cosas…-golpeo levemente su cabeza contra la puerta

-No lo entiendo…-hablo para sí misma en sollozos

-Cariño, eres la mujer más perfecta en este universo y te lo recuerdo todos los días, por favor, no pienses en cosas como esas

Su mujer se decidió en abrir un poco la puerta, viéndolo solo por la rendija de esta

-¿Perfecta? –pregunto

-Más que un ocho –sonrió

~8 simétricos minutos después~

-¡OOOOH, SI KID!, MMMM –gemía la peli-rosa sin control alguno

Kid solo se concentraba en hacerle el amor más delicioso a su mujer.

Con furiosas embestidas, cariñitos sin pudor, peleas de lenguas y mordidas reinaba la paz en esa mansión.

-¡AAAHHAAAA KIIIIDD~! –suspiro en gemido Chrona al llegar al éxtasis. Kid sin aliento, saco su miembro de Chrona, ganándose únicamente un gesto molesto de ella

-Fue salvaje –soltó Kid en suspiro

-Otra vez cielo –rogo ella, en su cara aun se veía cierto grado de excitación

-¿Más? –pregunto sorprendido el Shinigami, siempre era él el que pedía por más

-Toda la noche –sentencio ella. Kid sonrió agradecido y sin dudar, le hico el amor por más de 5 veces.

~Mañana siguiente~

-¡Cielo levántate! Tienes que ir con Black –dijo Chrona moviendo a su adormilado esposo

-Mmm –se quejo- ya voy, ya voy –se levanto de la cama y vio a su mujer ya vestida en falda y camisa

-Dúchate rápido y cámbiate

-¿Tienes energías después de ayer? –dijo agarrando una toalla de baño

-¡Kid! –Dijo sonrojada- No es eso pero tu manía por la puntualidad también me la has pegado

Kid sonrió complacido y se metió a duchar. Salió, se arreglo y bajo para encontrarse con su esposa haciéndole el desayuno.

-Huele rico, ¿Qué es?

-Pan francés, omelette y jugo, nada extraordinario cielo- sonrió

-Me gusta tu comida, lo sabes

-Lo sé, soy buena -ambos se miraron y rieron. Se sentaron a desayunar

-Sabes...-dijo Chrona mientras cortaba un pedazo del omelette- a veces extraño a Patty y Liz

-Yo también pero -tomo jugo- ellas ya están haciendo su vida, aparte de que debían dejarnos sólo a nosotros la mansión

-Lo sé, lo sé y me alegra que Patty se haya juntado con Hero

-Yo nunca pensé que le gustará

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? -le miro extrañada

-Nunca los vi tan juntos

-¿Y eso qué? Si tu no los veías no significa que no pasaba

-Amor, sólo digo que jamás creí que ellos fueran tan compatibles, además la sorpresa me llego de golpe

-¿Compatibles?

-Sí, digamos que simétricos

-Nosotros no somos simétricos -se empezó a poner a la defensiva

-Y eso nos hace asimétricamente simétricos

-¿Y entonces ellos qué?

-Cielo, no volvamos a discutir

-La verdad estaba buscando una pelea para reconciliarnos con sexo sobre la mesa, pero has arruinado la diversión -hablo sería Chrona mientras llevaba los platos al fregadero

-Espera ¿Qué? -le miro sorprendido

-Nada -rio- ya vámonos

Estaban acomodándose sus abrigos frente a la puerta

-¿Llevas llaves? ¿Celular? ¿El regalo? ¿Nada falta? -pregunto Kid

-Sí, sí, sí y...creo que falta algo como esto -Chrona se puso en puntitas para darle un dulce beso

-Te amo -sonrió Kid

-Te amo -sonrió Chrona

Kid dispuesto a abrir la puerta fue interrumpido por un fuerte agarre de Chrona

-Kid...-le miraba asustada tocándose el estómago y de inmediato se fue corriendo al baño más cercano

Kid la persiguió y sujeto su cabello para no ser manchado de vómito

-Mi amor -le miro preocupado

-N-no es nada -se paró con ayuda de su esposo y lavo su rostro

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Sólo devolví el desayuno...no te preocupes -respiro y tomo postura- vamos que se los hace tarde -sonrió intentando tranquilizar a Kid aunque era imposible

La pareja se separó. Kid iba con Black a comprar piñatas y dulces para la fiesta de su hijo mientras Chrona iba a ayudar con la decoración del salón

Kid POV

-MORTALES, QUIERO TODOS SUS DULCES PARA LA FIESTA DE MI HIJO, YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR SE LOS EXIJE, NYAJAJAJA

-¡Bájate de ahí asimétrico! –le gritaba al estúpido Black que estaba encima de un aparador

-Gritar así no es cool, viejo

Solté un suspiro y le pedí a una vendedora dos cajas de cada dulce en esa tienda

-Oye Kid -me hablo Soul después de bajar a Black

-¿Qué pasa? -le mire

-¿Todo está bien con Chrona? -sonrió, ¿por qué sonrió?

Lo mire extrañado, solté otro suspiro y le conteste

-Ha tenido muchos ataques de ira y llanto -dije algo cansado, después de dos semanas de la luna de miel, Chrona se volvió hipersensible

Soul se aguantó una carcajada, yo sólo lo mire extraño

-¿Qué tiene eso de gracia?

-¡Bienvenido al matrimonio viejo!

-Vaya, así que no soy el único

-Créeme que no -sonrió- un día Maka no quiso salir DOS DÍAS ENTEROS porque dije que debíamos cambiar las cortinas

-Vaya, se puso peor -dije sorprendido, no podía creer que Maka hiciera berrinches así y que Soul los aguantara

-¿De qué hablan? -pregunto Black acercándose

-Los cambios hormonales de nuestras esposas -respondí

-¡JA! Tsubaki estuvo toda una semana queriendo golpearme

-¿Quien no quisiera? -dije burlonamente

-¡NADIE! ¡TODOS ME AMAN!

-¿Y tu Kid? -me pregunto Soul ignorando perfectamente a Black

-Chrona dice que es gorda, fea y llora por todo y por nada...

-¡Ja! Aún estas en la parte leve -dijo Black, lo mire confundido

-¿Parte leve?

-Sí, se ponen peor cuando ya están en el 6to mes, yo tendré que pasar eso por segunda vez...-dijo Black pero Soul le dio un codazo

-¿Se-sexto mes? ¿De qué demonios hablas? –les mire confundido, y mucho

-Nada viejo, pronto entenderás -sonrió Soul- vengan, vamos a hacer las piñatas

Yo sólo me quede confundido ¿6to mes? ¿De qué habla Black? ¿Segunda vez? ¿Habla de los embarazos de Tsubaki?

Fin Kid POV

Chrona POV

-Hola chicas -salude al entrar al bonito salón

-¡Chrona! -corrió hacia mi Maka y me abrazo

-Chrona-chan -sonrió Tsubaki mientras se levantaba lentamente de su silla

-Tsubaki, no te apures -dije corriendo hacia ella- tu embarazo es primero -le sonreí.

Tsubaki estaba nuevamente embarazada. Tenía casi 3 meses y le diagnosticaron embarazo de alto riesgo. Todas estamos más que protectoras y maternales con nuestra amiga.

-Tranquila Chrona, no pasa nada

-Debemos prevenir de todo -sonreí- ¿Dónde está el cumpleañero? -pregunte mirando a todos lados

-Están con sus tíos -respondió para después inflar otro globo.

Liz y Ragnarok son sus "tíos" y seguramente ahorita Liz esta arreglándolo con mil y un ropas

-Y ¿cómo te sientes Chrona? -pregunto Maka, haciéndome sacar de onda

-¿D-de qué? -pregunte confundida

-Saludo, claro

-Bien -sonreí- aunque antes de venir devolví el desayuno

-Oh no -hablo Tsubaki- eso es horrible

-Sí, nunca me había pasado -dije empezando a acomodar en las mesas los arreglos de globos

-Oye Chrona...-me estaba hablando Maka pero fue interrumpida por un azote de puertas

-¡Patty! -sonrió Tsubaki y nuevamente se iba a parar pero la detuve

-¡Chicaaas! -saludo Patty acercándose a saludar a cada una

-Oye Patty ¿Y Hero? -pregunte

-Llega en un rato, olvido el regalo -rio apenada

-No se apuren –sonrió Tsubaki- que gusto que hayan venido

-Gracias Tsubaki-chan –sonrió y me miro- ¿Cómo esta Chrona-chan? –sonrió pícaramente Patty, yo solo alcé la ceja sin comprender, ¿Por qué me preguntan eso?

-Bien, supongo –dije confundida

-Bah, olvidemos el tema querida –hablo Maka- hay que terminar de decorar este paraíso infantil

Tiene razón Maka, es un pequeño paraíso infantil. El salón lleno de juegos tanto inflables como de acero y plástico. Con muchos globos, golosinas, chatarras y regalos. Va a ser un martirio escuchar los gritos de guerra de los pequeños.

Después de rato al fin llego Kid.

Fin Chrona POV

-¡Amor! –sonrió un oji-ambar y se fue a abrazar a su mujer

-¿Y Kauro? –pregunto Soul al acercarse a Maka

-Con Blue –sonrió y le dio un beso

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –pregunto Black mientras miraba todo el lugar

-Aún no llega con Liz –dijo Tsubaki, Black se acerco corriendo a ella y la abrazo delicadamente (cosa rara)

-¿Y qué tal Marumero** (1)**? –pregunto Black

-Dile solo Maru –rio la morena- está bien, está tranquila –sonrió nuevamente tocándose el vientre

Poco tiempo pasó para que un pequeño pero potente grito inundara el lugar

-¡LLEGO SU DIOS! –hablo Blue, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirando de manera victoriosa. Vestía de unos shorts cafés que mostraban sus traviesas rodillas raspadas acompañado de una camisa de cuadros azules

-¡ESE ES MI HIJO! NYAJAJJAJA –rio Black orgullo al cargar a su hijo

-Tal palo, tal astilla –rio Maka para después ayudar a Tsubaki a levantarse y ambas, dirigirse a sus hijos

-¡Mi cielo! –le hablo a Tsubaki a su pequeño

-¡Mami! –alzo los brazos para que su madre lo cargara pero fue detenido por Black

-No campeón, mami no puede hacer eso ahora –ambos padres le sonrieron y el pequeño solo miraba confundido el lugar donde estaba su hermanita

-¡Mi bebé! –cargo Maka a su hijo para llenarlo de marcas de lápiz labial causado por los muchos besos de su madre

-¿Cómo te portaste chico? –pregunto su padre para desacomodar su cabello

-¡Eso me llevo horas! –hablo a lo lejos Liz al ver como desacomodaban el peinado de su (según ella) otro sobrino

-No seas histérica –dijo Soul para cargar a su niño

-¡Maka! Dile a Soul el trabajo de arreglar niños –le miro Liz

-Ya, ya…-sonrió la poli-ceniza…

-Cursi, ¿no creen? –pregunto Ragnarok posándose detrás del asiento de Kid, que a su vez, alado estaba Chrona

-¿De qué hablas? –rio Chrona- es lindo –volvió a mirar la escena

-Empieza a prepararte, amigo –dijo Ragnarok tocando el hombro de Kid para luego echar una carcajada

-Nos encantaría tener uno, cuñado –dijo mirando a Chrona que aun veía a los pequeños

La fiesta iba avanzando. Más niños, más regalos, más gritos de guerra y ojos llorosos por raspones.

-Por Dios, ¿en serio? –pregunto Liz quien platicaba con todas

-¡SI! No es por nada pero yo misma vi como se besaban –dijo Kim "Poniendo más leña al fuego"** (2)**

-¡Pero tiene marido! –se sorprendió Tsubaki

-Pues ya ves –le miro Jacqueline para después todas echarse a reír

-Chicas –hablo Black- ¿Alguien me acompaña a repartir más hamburguesas? Estos niños nunca dejan de comer –miro a los niños asustado

-¡Voooy! –hablo Patty. Se levanto y se fue con Black para servir más comida

-Y dime Chrona, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Jacqueline, Chrona solo le miro rara

-Bien, gracias…chicas, ¿por qué les interesa tanto saber eso? –pregunto y nadie abrió la boca.

El silencio fue roto por una vocecita

-Maaaamiii –hablo en ruego Kauro- quítame esta chamarra –le miro molesto

-No mi vida, estás enfermo y no te enfermaras más –declaro la joven madre

-Pero maaaaaamaaa

-No me reniegues –le miro molesta- ten, un dulce –sonrió y la cara de Kauro se ilumino- de tus favoritos

El pequeño con gusto agarro el dulce, todas emitieron un "Aaah~" de ternura

La charla de amigas siguió. Chismes, criticas, noticias, cumpleaños y ropa eran los principales temas.

El pequeño no se fue, de hecho, veía con detenimiento a todas, sobre todo el vientre de Chrona.

-Mami –hablo bajito Kauro, jalando el vestido de su madre

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –le miro

-Tía Chrona se comió dos almas –soltó el infante, haciendo que todas voltearan a verlo, sorprendidas.

-¿EEEEH? –emitieron todas, pero sobre todo, la cara de impresión de la nombrada

-¿Q-q-qué cosa has dicho querido? –pregunto Maka nerviosa

-Todas tienen un alma –les miro- pero tía Chrona tiene otras dos –la señalo

-Maka, ¿Qué dice? Explícame –le preguntaba Chrona

La peli-ceniza sin saber que hacer le grito a Kid y Soul.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Kid

-¿Cariño? –le toco el hombro Soul

-Chicos –le miro a Kid y Chrona- deben de…enterarse de algo

-Explícame –pidió Chrona angustiada

-¿Qué cosa paso? –pregunto Kid preocupado, mirando a todas

-Como lo digo…ustedes…emmm…ustedes…-balbuceaba Maka

-Kid, tú y Chrona…-dijo Tsubaki pero al sentir las fuertes miradas de sus amigos decidió callarse

-¡Chrona está embarazada! –soltó Liz para luego taparse la boca y mirar a todos lados

La pareja entro a un estado de shock, pero al pasar los segundos, sus rostros se relajaron y sonrieron

-¿Lo dicen en serio? –pregunto Kid maravillado

-Chrona tiene…tiene…-decía Maka mirando el vientre de Chrona- Chrona, una pequeña alma esta en tu vientre, creciendo –sonrió

-¿De verdad? –sonrió Chrona para luego acariciar su vientre

-Desde su regreso vi una pequeña vibración de alma pero al pasar los días vi que crecía…-declaro Maka

-Maka no dudo en decirnos a todas –sonrió Jacqueline

-Pero no sabíamos cómo reaccionarían –hablo Soul cargando a su pequeño

-Perdón si no les dije antes –se disculpo Maka apenada

La pareja corrió al hospital, llevándose consigo a la pareja Eater, disculpándose por la inesperada huida.

-Tienen 7 semanas –hablo Nyagus paseando el instrumento del ultrasonido en el estomago de Chrona- y está en perfecto estado –les sonrió

-¿Es él? –pregunto Chrona mirando la imagen

-No, es muy pequeño, no es posible aun verlo pero…-hizo una pausa, apretó unos botones y retiro el instrumento del vientre de la futura madre-…si quieren recordar este momento –la maquina hizo ruidos y saco un pequeño papel que fue entregado a los padre.

Una foto del nuevo ser que se formaba gracias al amor.

-Es bellísimo –hablo Chrona

-Perfecto –sonrió Kid para luego abrazar a su esposa- Y ¿Aún no se sabe su género? –pregunto Kid acariciando el vientre de Chrona

-A partir de la decima semana con una prueba casera, les falta poco –guiño el ojo Nyagus

-Vamos a ser padres –miro Chrona a Kid

-¡Tendremos un bebé! –le sonrió Kid

-Serán dos –dijo Soul que también estaba en la sala, se gano un duro codazo de Maka

-¡BAKA! Era sorpresa… ¡Genial Soul! –le miro molesta

-¿QUÉÉ? –preguntaron ambos sorprendidos

-Soul, eres bueno arruinando secretos –rio Nyagus, mostrando su completa complicidad

-¿Ny-Nyagus-sensei? ¿Usted sabia? –pregunto Chrona mirando la foto

-Lo siento, queríamos que fuera sorpresa

-Simétricos…-dijo Kid antes de caerse de la silla

-¡Kid! –le miro preocupada Chrona, Soul le levanto

-JAJAJA vaya, así reaccionaste tu –se burlo Soul

-Tú no te quedas atrás, señor gritón y llorón –dijo Nyagus riendo

-Cierto, no te caíste pero soltaste lagrimas querido –rio Maka

-Wow, Soul –rio levemente Chrona

-S-saben chicas, las espero a fuera –dijo Soul avergonzado, llevándose a su amigo

-¡Tráenos al padre! –dijo Nyagus y el nuevo padre pudo venir solito

-Ok, van a venir cada mes aquí conmigo, ¿quedo claro? –dijo Nyagus apuntando en una tipo receta

Ambos padres asintieron nerviosos, ganándose unas risitas de Maka

-Tranquilos chicos, el embarazo es natural –sonrió- además de que tienen grandes amigos experimentados que les ayudaran –miro a Maka

-Cuenten conmigo chicos –guiño el ojo

-Gracias Maka –dijeron ambos

-Y bien –les entrego la receta- esto tomaras si hay nauseas y si duele la cadera, espalda o vientre vienes de inmediato, ¿Ok?

Chrona sonriendo asintió

-¿Receta para el padre? –pregunto Kid nervioso

-Amar a la nueva madre –sonrió Nyagus- Bien chicos, desde hoy, se pueden declarar ¡OFICIALMENTE PADRES! –alzo los brazos

Los futuros padres se salieron del lugar.

Sus rostros, felices, confusos, nerviosos pero llenos de una gracia, ternura y amor inexplicable.

Totalmente ignorantes del nuevo tema pero completamente dispuestos a experimentarlo.

_CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

**¡TARAN! ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Díganme****, por favor :(**

**Este capitulo me costo hacerlo...¿Por qué? Solo Dios sabe :c **

**Pero bueno...aquí están las notas:**

**(1) Marumero: es un arbusto caducifolio que posee una de las flores japonesas más aromáticas que, de marzo a mayo abre sus bellas flores rojas. Como Tsubaki es una Camelia (Flor sin aroma) pensé que seria lindo ponerle así a su nueva hija n.n**

**(2) "Poniendo más leña al fuego": un "dicho"/frase mexicana que significa tratar de causar más problemas, "picando más la herida", clavando más el chisme...espero me hayan entendido :3**

**Y bien, me disculpo por este LARGO atraso, no era mi intención :( Este capitulo lo escribí dos veces pero...el otro no me ****convencía.**

**Dejando mi torpeza de lado...¡Espero que hayan tenido un hermoso inicio de año y que todo el año les sea feliz, saludable y único!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y querer a esta historia, lo hago de todo corazón**

**No les puedo prometer ser puntual pero NO DEJARÉ UN FIC A MEDIAS, eso no, nunca :)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :3**

_¿Review?_


End file.
